The Amazing World of Gumball: Xmortis's Aura
by skyy1865
Summary: It has been a couple of months since the Town of Elmore was under seige by a shadowy force. Thanks to the help of Gumball and friends, they stopped it from spreading. Now, Gumball is faced with new challenges. And soon the town could be in danger again.
1. Invade

The Amazing World of Gumball

Xmortis's Aura

**Ch. 1 Invade**

* * *

><p>It has been a two months since the Town of Elmore was under seige by Limbo and his servants. Many people lost their lives. However, one particular creature wanted to stop this invasion. Gumball Watterson, no more then 12 years old, stood by the side of two figures who are brothers from another era. Together, the three stopped the force and managed to calm the raging power of Limbo. The town had rebuilt itself and all was normal again. Or... was it? Ever since the invasion of these servants, there have been factions all over the town. Some out for peace. While some... blood. Recent activity from these factions have caught the attention of the press and soon the entire town was run by these factions. Fortunately for those that live in the suburbs, the factions left them alone. Let's go to a small blue house that holds the hero of this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Gumball sat at the table stirring his cereal, looking bored then ever. Darwin was sitting next to him, joyfully drawing on a peice of paper. A wrapped gift stood at the feet of Gumball. He looked down at it and read the tag:<p>

_Thank you, Flint and Steel._

Gumball sighed.

"Dude, you really need to let that go." Darwin said still drawing. Gumball gave him a bored look.

"Has it really been a couple of months since I saw those two?" Gumball asked his friend. Darwin thought about it.

"Well, yeah." he finally said.

"And not only have their leave got to me, I've been having weird nightmares about Xmortis." Gumball said

"Do you think it's a coencidence that this Xmortis guy and Limbo are... I don't know... connected?" Darwin asked. Gumball raised an eyebrow at him.

"Darwin, that's the third time you said something that makes sense. Your scaring me dude." Gumball said.

"I can be smart too." Darwin chuckled. Gumball smiled.

"So how is it with you and Penny?" Darwin asked changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's been great!" Gumball said with joy. "We have another date planned for next week." Darwin stifled a laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Gumball narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh nothing." Darwin adverted his eyes with a smile.

"Your not telling me something." Gumball said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Darwin said with a challenged expression.

"Alright, you're on." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>In a harbor in London, a giant ship titled <em>The Black Stahli <em>floated beside a bridge. Crew men moved back and forth. Going to their work post. Not far were two children, a husky and a squirrle, looked in awe at the giant ship.

"Wot do ya' think, mate?" the squirrle asked his doggy friend. The husky gripped his right hand. Underneath his coat sleeve, a small blade shot out of it. The husky admired the hidden blade.

"It's simple. We get in, take out anyone that sees us, hide in one of those giant metallic trailers, and go visit my father." the husky said drawing the blade back into his coat sleeve.

"But... I don't want to kill..." the squirrle said. The husky smiled and placed his friends head against his chest.

"Look, we are brothers, are we not? We formed a gang here. The Street Rats. Remember?" the husky told him. The squirrle gripped his sleeve.

"Tin... promise you won't kill unless it's for a good reason..." he said sadly. THe husky starightend his pose and held two fingers to his nose.

"I'll make a Street Rat promise." Tin said. The squirrle smiled at him.

"Thank's mate." he said. Tin thought back on the time him and his squirrle friend were in an orphanage. Tin had thought he had no parents all his life. That they abondoned him because he would be an abomination to the world. Eventually, he met Tick the squirrle. The small squirrle drew himself away from everyone, letting himself be picked on by the other orphans. Tin watched this from a far. Soon, he grew tired of it, and the line was drawn when one of the older orphans locked Tick in the cold dark basement. Tin had read his file. He had a problem. Schizophrenia. The poor boy has been terrified by his problem. Sometimes, Tin could hear him cry in the middle of the night, muttering to whatever was in his head to go away. But when that older boy locked Tick in the basement, Tin walked over, beat the crap out of the boy and went in to free Tick.

Ever since then, Tin and Tick stood by each other like brothers. When Tin became 9 years old, he started a gang made for kids and only kids. Not just normal kids, but kids that had a number of problems with them. Together, they created the gang called the Street Rats. And through out London, they stole, fought, protected and fed one another. Tin had grew close to this gang that he considered them his family, as the members thought the same. Soon, Tin was called "Father" because of his ability to use his senses to lead the kids to survival. He was soon shocked to discover that he indeed had a father. A letter arrived to the orphanage and was sitting on Tin's bunk. After reading the letter so many times, he couldn't believe it. His father had written to him. How did his father know he was here? Why would he write to me now after his parents abondoned him? So many questions ran through his mind.

The sound of a ship horn snapped back his attention.

"We have to go now." Tin said. Tick nodded and the two snuck on board the ship. They took cover in a blue trailer. Their breaths echoed through out the hallow box. Tick began to shudder. Tin went over to him and sat down with his back against the wall. Tick sat next to him.

"I...I don't like this place..." Tick said shaking even more. Tin patted his friends back.

"Don't worry mate, we will be there in no time." Tin assured him. Tick looked at him.

"I've put it off untill now. Where exactly are we heading?" Tick asked him. Tin sighed.

"We are going to Elmore." Tin said.

* * *

><p>Gumball. Darwin and Anais sat on the couch watching the TV flip through the channles.<p>

"Argh! There is nothing good that's on!" Gumball whined.

"Well, what about the news?" Anais asked her bbig brother.

"What about it?" Gumball asked her back. Anais sighed.

"Haven't you heard? About the factions?" Anais told them. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other.

"Well, we did hear Tobias and Banana Joe talk about factions at school, but we didn't hear them talk about the ones going on in town." Darwin said.

"We thought they were having a "pals before gals" moment." Gumball said continuing flipping through the channles. He stopped on the Elmore News Channle.

"Breaking news, the factions that have appeared in the town have become more violent. One particular faction is making themselves known. They call themselves The Plague. They have sent us a video message warning us about them. Take a look." The camera then changed to a group of people holding signs, molitov cocktails, bats, chains, guns and brass knuckles. They all wore shark teeth bandanas around their faces. A few of them stepped aside and a fox walked up to the camera. He wore camo clothing and had a different color shark teeth bandana.

'That must be the leader of The Plague.' Gumball thought to himself.

"Good evening, citizens of Elmore. We have kindly got together and made this wonderful message that I hope you all will take into consideration. Do not even think to cross us. Nor interfere with our jobs. We will execute you on the spot immediatly. Take example to these kind people." the fox smiled slyly and panned the camers to the left. A couple were tied together and gagged. They desperatly tried to escape the ropes, but it was no use. Their muffled cries became louder as the camera looked to them. One of the members walked up to them. The fox panned the camera back to him. A few seconds later, the sounds of gunshots could be heard. The fox smiled widely. "I hope that you will take note of this. And have a wonderful day." The camera blacked out and the ancor man was back.

"A disturbing message to the people of Elmore. The mayor has given an order that everyone, young and old to avoid the activity of these faction, all for your safety. This has been the Elmore News Channle." Gumball turned the TV off.

"Geez, I wonder what Flint and Steel would do?" Gumball said. Anais turned to him.

"Gumball! Don't even think for a second that this family is gonna let you take on those factions! You don't have Steel guiding you and lets face it, your practically worthless without him." she said. Gumball slumped.

"You didn't have to put it so harshly." Gumball muttered.

"Not only that! But a faction contains alot of people. It's like a living army!" Anais concluded. Gumball then laughed.

"Ahh, my dear little sister. You should know by now that it was me who stopped Tyrone from gaining all of Limbo's power. I stopped the attack of those things. I took down a god! A faction is no match for me." Gumball said proudly. Anais shook her head.

"Gumball, you did all of that with the help of them. THEY know how to fight. THEY have been learning to defend themselves since they were little. THEY practice the art of their people. YOU are just a normal boy. YOU just blow things off. THEY have helped YOU defeat the attack." Anais said.

"Yeah? well what about my sweet fighting moves?" Gumball got down and did poor excuses of fighting styles.

"That isn't fighting. That's just flailing your arms around like a complete idiot." Anais said. Gumball then sighed.

"If only I know how to fight with out the help of someone being in my head, I could accomplish anything. I can protect the bullied against the bullies. YOur right sis, I'm just a normal pre teen." Gumball slumped. Darwin patted his back.

"Don't worry dude. You just need to find a teacher that can help you with that." Darwin said. Gumball looked at him.

"It's almost as if you want me to take on the factions. That's the fourth time! You sure you are alright?" Gumball asked his friend as he put his hand on Darwin's forehead.

"i don't want you to take on the factions. If you want to defend yourself and others, you need to find a teacher that can help you learn cool moves. Come on, we will have a look around the safe part of town." Darwin said leading Gumball out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi readers, I hope you will enjoy the second part of my saga. Not only will I mention characters from the first book, I'll be adding in some new ones. I decided to introduce you all to Tin and Tick. I decided to give Tick schizophrenia because I feel that it matches his character. Tin is yet to be known. I'll write a new chapter tmrw. And thanks for reading the first chapter of my second book. <strong>

**P.S. I would like you reades to tell me if I make spelling mistakes. It will help me alot and you readers as well.**


	2. Lessons

**Ch. 2 Lessons**

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin stood outside of a martial arts class.<p>

"You sure this will help me?" Gumball questioned his friend's intention.

"Trust me dude, you'll go in there a child, but come out as a man!" Darwin said. Gumball thought about this.

"Well... okay." Gumball and Darwin went into the building. There was already a class in session. The two boys watched in amazment as the students sparred one another. What surprised them even more was Penny sparring a boy. Gumball looked shocked.

"Penny?" Gumball couldn't believe his eyes. Then a sudden thought came to him. He slumped. "Aww man, I won't be able to defend Penny... it'll be Penny defending me!" Gumball dreadly said. Darwin patted his back.

"This why we are here. So you can defend her and others." Darwin said. Their sensai called for everyone to take a break. Penny sat down taking a swig of water. She spotted Gumball and Darwin walking over to her. She swalled the water too fast that it made her cough.

"G-Gumball? Darwin? What are you two doing here?" she asked them after clearing her throat.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Gumball said. "When have you started martial arts?"

"Ever since you two wore those karate costumes. It got me a bit interested in the art, so I started practicing." Penny answered.

"Cool." Darwin said.

"Now answer my question, what are you two doing here?" Penny asked. Gumball rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... you see..." Gumball began.

"Gumball here wants to defend you, but he is completely usless in the art of fighting. So I brought him here so he could learn to fight." Darwin answered for him.

"Dude!" Gumball said with a blush.

"What?" Darwin asked him.

"Well, if you want to learn to defend yourself, I'll be more then happy to teach you." Penny said.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Gumball asked her with his hopes rising. Penny nodded with a smile. Not only will Gumball be learning how to fight, he would also be spending more time with Penny. Man did he feel lucky.

"How about this saturday at the park? There is plenty of space for us to practice." Penny suggested.

"That's perfect!" Gumball said.

"It's a date then." Penny said. "I gotta head back to practice. I'll see you around." With this, Penny got up and went back to her class. Gumball sighed.

"Isn't she the most awsome girlfriend to have?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"I don't know. I never had one." Darwin said. Gumball gave him a confused look.

"What about Masami?" Gumball asked him.

"She just did that to prove that she's better then most of the girls at our school." Darwin said. He was still pretty upset that Masami did that only to show up the girls. Darwin didn't come out of their room for three days. Gumball had to bring the food to him.

"Rachel?" Gumball asked.

"She's a high schooler. Why would a high schooler date a junior high kid?" Darwin said. Gumball realized he was asking too much.

"Hey, let's just forget about and head home, kay?" Gumball said leading his friend out of the building.

* * *

><p>Tin was awoken by the sound of the trailer door opening. He immediatly sprung into action by carrying Tick away to the corner of the trailer. Luckily there were stuff tall enough to hide behind. He peeked out from the corner. Two crew man with flash lights entered the trailer.<p>

"I don't get the captian. Are their really a couple of kids on our ship?" one of them asked the other. Tin felt a sudden jab at his feet. He looked down and saw Tick beginning to shake.

'Dammit, not now!' Tin thought to himself. He had to get them out of here. He gripped his right arm. He sighed. 'At least Tick won't be awake to see this.'

"So what did the captian say? To kill these extra cargo on sight?" One of them asked.

"The captian's cruel, but it's orders." The other one replied. Tin readied himself. He silently made his way behind them. Taking action, he kicked one of the crew man from behind the knee. The man yelped as he kneeled. Tin grabbed him from behind, drew out his arm blade and stabbed it into the man's back. The other fell to the floor frightened. He stared in horror as he watched Tin twist the blade out of his friend. The man fell face forward.

"Y-y-you demon!" the frightened man said to Tin. Tin looked at him without remorse. He licked the blood from his blade and advanced to him. Tin had a strange knack for the blood of his victim. Tin knew what he really was. Deep down, Tin was a cold blooded murderer. The man wasn't his first kill. It was the boy at the orphanage that locked Tick in the basement. After having taught the boy a lesson, it wasn't enough for him. Tin knew that the boy would go back to his troublesome deeds. So he snuck rat poision in that weeks of bread and pretended to apologize to him. The boy ate it and soon was found dead on his bunk. Tin remembered smiling as the police couldn't figure out who poisioned the boy. At least, one did find out, but Tin made sure the word didn't get out.

"Please, that isn't the first time some one called me that." Tin said with venom. He had another trick up his sleeve. He modified his round brown shoes with hidden daggers. He clapped the floor with the back of his heel and the blade was unsheathed. Without hesitation, Tin kicked up and the dagger penetrated the man's jaw. Tin lifted the man up. He choked as the dagger drew deeper into his jaw. Tin dangled the man by his feet. To finish the kill, he spun and swung his feet. The man followed the motion and was sent launching into a nailed board. Tin heard the confirmed kill as the man breathed his last breath. He drew the blades back in and walked over to Tick. His shaking was getting worse and soon he was beginning to mumble to himself.

"Come on, I'm getting us a new trailer." Tin said as he carried his friend out of the trailer. Two more victims on his list of people he killed. The only people he wouldn't kill is Tick and the Street Rat gang. They accepted him as he accepted them. Tin stopped and looked over the starboard. He saw the town of Elmore in teh distance. He smiled.

"I'm almost home, father." Tin said. He noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Startled, Tin readied to kill. He stopped though. This was no crew man. It was a man in armor. "What the...?" The armored man then looked at him.

"You..." the booming voice said. Tin tched.

"Who are you? You arn't one of the crew men are you?" Tin asked the man. The armored man just stared at him. He turned and walked past them. Tin couldn't move nor speak. 'This guy... I sense a strong aura resinating from him...' Tin turned around, but the man was no longer there. All there was was a wisp of yellow transparent smoke.

* * *

><p>"Gumball, are you ready?" Penny asked him.<p>

"Yes, sensai!" Gumball bowed. Darwin cheered along with Anais. They stood on a grassy plain in the park. Penny and Gumball both dressed in martial arts costumes.

"Now the key to fighting is controlled fighting." Penny said. Gumball raised his hand. "Yes?" Penny asked.

"Uh.. quick question. Isn't fighting... you know... not controlled?" Gumball asked her. Penny shook her head.

"To have controlled fighting is to have a calm mind. Basically, it'll help you read your oppenent's movements." Penny explained. "Swing at me." Penny then challenged.

"But, I don't want to hit you..." Gumball said with a bit of shock.

"Trust me." Penny got into position. Gumball scratched his head.

"Err... ok." Gumball readied and swung his fist to her. The next thing Gumball knew was Penny pinning him on the ground from behind. His arm was on his back and Penny held it there.

"Gah! What happened?" Gumball asked.

"I read your movements and I countered it." Penny said letting him go. Gumball rubbed his arm.

"I think I get it." Gumball said.

"Alright, one more time." Penny said getting into her fighting pose. For the next five hours, Gumball endured the pain and beating he was given by Penny. But out of all that training, he understood what Penny meant by controlled fighting. Gumball began to read her movements and was soon escaping her counters. That evening, they decided to hang out at the Wacky Burger. Gumball had some troublesome memories here. He remembered the day when the town was under seige and he was fighting the owner of this restraunt. They chowed down some burgers and fries.

"I had a great time sparring with you, Penny." Gumball said in between bites of his burger.

"Same here." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh brother." Anais said as the two of them shared the moment.

"So... err... how is the family doing?" Gumball asked Penny.

"They are fine. My sister just turned five." Penny said.

"Oh cool." Gumball said.

"And yours?" Penny asked him.

"Heh, same old. Dad being a couch potato and Mom hard at work to put food for us at the table." Gumball said.

"I have to say, Gumball, you are a quick learner." Anais said.

"Why do you say that?" Gumball asked his little sister.

"Well, in the period of two hours of sparring, you were escaping alot of Penny's counters." Anais said as she stuffed a french fry in her mouth.

"That is true." Penny said. Gumball couldn't help but blush at the praise.

"But you really need to work on your ready position." Penny said.

"Then tomorrow we spar again to fix it?" Gumball asked her now getting interested in this sparring.

"Sorry, but my parents are taking us to see Moth." Penny said.

"The ghost band? I didn't know they were into punk." Gumball said.

"Carrie is coming along too. I heard she's a big fan of them. In fact, her cousin Max is the lead singer of the band." Penny said.

"Oh wow. i guess we don't know much about our friends." Gumball said to Darwin.

"Probably." Darwin said with a smile.

"But next week we can." Penny said. She got up and waved to them. "See you guys later." With this, she turned and walked out the restraunt.

"We should be getting home too. Come on, siblings." The three Watterson kids walked side by side back to their quiet suburban neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>I think form now on these little author notes will become character bios. Let's test this.<strong>

**Tin: A young huskey who had thaught he was an orphan. He is the leader of the Street Rats. His one problem is murdering intentions. He would go to such legnths as to kill the people who threaten the saftey of him and the gang. The one person he cares most about is his best friend Tick.**

**Tick: A small 8 year old squirrle who has schizophrenia. He is shy and kind. However, he feels himslef to be weak due to his problem and having to rely on Tin to calm him. WHen he and Tin were both little, they both created the Street Rats. Tick has been Tin's right hand man and best friend forever.**

**Tell me what you think. I'm thinking on this is because there really isn't much to say. Thanks for reading this chapter. A new one will be posted tomorrow.**


	3. Father, where art thou?

**Ch. 3 Father, where art thou?**

* * *

><p>The <em>Black Stahli <em>sailed up to Elmore's port dock. It was early in the morning and Tin and Tick waited for the crew men to pass by them.

"Damn, what the hell are they waiting for?" Tin asked himself in particulary. Tick shrugged.

"Oi, mate, lookie there." Tick said tugging on Tin's coat. Tin looked over and saw a group gathered around a fox. He was talking to the crowd.

"Hey, arn't some of those guys the crew?" Tin pointed out. Tick took a good look.

"Well, you are right there mate. But, wot do you think they are doing?" Tick asked. Tin shook his head.

"Let's go in for better hearing." Tin suggested. Silently, the two snuck around the trailers and looked through a small opening between two of them. Perfect hearing range.

"... We must thank you, captian, for giving us the project." the fox said.

"Well certanly. You are my best customers after all." the deep voice of the captian said.

"Yes, as promised." the fox motioned for two memebers to bring up a big suite case. Tin edged a bit further to see what was in it. The two bandanaed men opened it and at least 200k of money was in it.

"Whoa... imagine what you can buy with that money!" Tick whispered to Tin. Tin frowned.

"It's black mail." Tin said. Tick understood this. Bribes can always go wrong, especially when it envolves money. Tin sniffed out the scent of the money.

"Yep, fakes." Tin whispered to Tick.

"Bloody hell. If it were real, we would have taken it right out of their grubby noses." Tick said with a sigh. Tin gave a small chuckle.

"At ease, friend. We aren't here for money." Tin reminded Tick. The fox ordered his men to use the crane and place the trailers in the ware house. Tin tapped on Tick's shoulder. "Time to go." he said.

* * *

><p>Gumball sat at his desk in his room, bored out of his mind.<p>

"Man, this place has gotten more boring. I at least had some descent fun fighting off Limbo's Servants." Gumball said to Darwin who was cleaning out his fish bowl.

"Well, look on the bright side. Penny is teaching you martial arts, and the day is beautiful!" Darwin said with a happy sigh. Gumball let his head hit the table.

"Argh..." Gumball then thought of an idea. "I know! Darwin, what do you say we have a little fun and mess with the factions." Gumball said.

"Gumball, you are crazy! Those people are dangerous!" Darwin said with utter shock.

"But I'm boooooooored!" Gumball groaned.

"Then let's find something safe and not dangerous to do." Darwin said. Gumball thought.

"Parkour?" he suggested. Darwin smiled.

"That's more like it!" Darwin said. The two walked out of the house and decided to head down to the port where the trailers there are good enough for jumping and doing tricks.

* * *

><p>Tin and Tick walked down the streets of the town. They were awed at the tall buildings and strange creatures that roamed it.<p>

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Tick said.

"I have to agree, the folks here seem to be unique in their own way." Tin said with a smile. Tick perked up when they walked by the park.

"Oi, lookie that!" Tick said tugging on Tin's sleeve. Tin smiled at the childish moment Tick was having.

"Come on, last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" Tin said dashing off.

"Oi, wait up!" Tick said taking off after him. They laughed with joy as the swung themselves on the swings. Going back and forth, just enloying the sun rays and clear blue clouds. It took thirty minutes for them to calm down. Soon, they sat there on the swings with big grins on their faces.

"Just like the goood ol' times." Tick said.

"Yep." Tin agreed. "You remeber that time you fell off the slide?" Tin asked Tick.

"Indeed I do. I was in a coma for a week." Tick said.

"I was so worried that wouldn't wake up." Tin said. "But... I never lost faith in the fact that you would turn out okay. And I was right." Tin said smiling. Tick gave a worried look at his friend.

"I-it was nothing really... I got better." Tick said. Tin nodded. "Look, I promise you I won't let myself get hurt like that again." Tick said.

"No need. Cus' I'll be watching over you." Tin said. The two then heard laughing. Looking over, thay saw a blue cat and a gold fish walking up the side walk. THey were laughing at a joke Gumball pulled.

"Aww man, that was classic." the blue cat said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, and he was all like..." the gold fish made a deep voice and gave it an accent. "Imma git rite up in this 'er ker!" The two laughed.

Tin looked on at these two with wonder. Something about them made Tin feel lonely. As if he had no one to love or to share. But, of course, these two had a family. Tin and Tick were on their own. Lost children in this big world. They watched the two walk past them.

"Tin... don't those two make you feel like..." Tick couldn't put it into words.

"The life that we have never been given?" Tin answered. "I know what you mean. But look at them. I could tell that they are free spirited and pure. As if they haven't a care in this world." Tin finished this with a sigh.

"You know... it almost makes me want to befriend them..." Tick said.

"Yeah, but we can't trust anyone here. The only ones we can trust are us and our gang." Tin said. He got up from the swing and dusted himself off.

"Where to now?" Tick asked his firend.

"To find my father."

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin reached the port. They made a short cut through the park.<p>

"Alright, let's see if I still got it." Gumball rubbed his hands together. He crouched low and sprinted toward the wall. He jumped and pushed himself up twice with his feet against the wall. He grabbed the painted wire and hoisted himself up over the edge of the wall. Gumball landed on his feet.

"Do you think you can get this gate open, Gumball?" Darwin asked tapping the giant metal gate.

"Sure." GUmball went over and pushed the button. The gate opened and Darwin walked in catiously.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked him.

"W-well, when you opened the gate, I saw something move behind a trailer." Darwin said nerveously. Gumball looked back. Nothing.

"Come on, it must have been your imagination." Gumball said walking over to a trailer. He kicked off the wall of a small stand and gripped the top of the trailer, hoisting himself up. "Dude, you gotta see this!" Gumball said helping Darwin up. The two looked out over the ocean.

"Whoa, I didn't know that this was a great spot to sight see?" Darwin said with joy. Gumball's ears perked up.

"Shh..." Gumball and Darwin ducked and peeked out from the top of the trailer. They saw a group of bandanaed people. Gumball recognized them from the news.

"Crap, they are with tThe Plauge." Gumball whispered to Darwin. Darwin began to freak out.

"W-w-what are they doing here?" Darwin asked Gumball.

"How should I know?" Gumball whispered back. They watched as the faction memebers walked slowly by their trailer.

"So what was the boss talking about this so called project?" one of the members asked.

"How the hell should we know, idiot? The boss likes to keep things quiet between clients." one replied to him. They walked by their trailer. Gumball and Darwin let out their held breath. They held it back in when one of the faction members turned around looking cautiously.

"What the hell is it now?" one of the memebers asked.

"Something is over there." the cautious one said pointing his bat toward Gumball and Darwin's trailer. Gumball let out a small meep. They silently crawled back out of their sight.

"Hey, he's right, I just saw two heads back out." one shouted out.

"Crap, we have to hide!" Gumball said as he hurriedly dragged Darwin behind stacked crates. They held their breath and peeked out from the hole in the crate they were hiding in. The faction memebers began to explore the trailer Gumball and Darwin were just at.

"Gumball, we have to get out of here!" Darwin whispered.

"I know, I know. Ju-just let me think!" Gumball whispered back.

"Gumball, they are getting warmer!" Darwin whispered in fright.

"Will you be quiet!" Gumball whispered back. Gumball looked out the other air holes of the crate. He saw the gate. Now if they could just get there with out being caught.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" one of the memberes shouted. Gumball and Darwin peeked out of the air hole. Gumball gasped. Xmortis stood in the middle of them.

"Think you look tough with all that armor, eh?" one said venomously. Xmortis just stood there.

"Not much for words are ya'?" one said pulling out a chain and spinning it. The members drew closer. They backed up when Xmortis held out his hand. Suddenly, the crate Gumball and Darwin where in broke apart around them.

"Gah!" Gubmall pulled Darwin up. "You okay, dude?" Gumball asked his friend.

"Y-yeah, what happened?" Darwin asked. The two boys backed up as they noticed the members of The Plauge looked at them.

"Well well, a couple of eaves droppers." one said tapping the bat against the cement.

"This armored guy may not be so bad after all. He was just helping." one said walking up to the boys. Before he could reach them, Xmortis gripped the man's shoulder. "What? WHat do you want?" he asked turning around. He gasped and stared wide eyed. Blood ran down his mouth. Xmortis's spiked sword had appeared and was forced through the guy's body. He fell to the floor with a gurgle.

"What the hell? Where did the sword come from?" one member asked the others. Xmortis turned to them.

"Return what is mine..." Xmortis said to them.

"Screw you!" the one with the chain whipped it at him. The chain craked and Xmortis's armor fell off, reveling the true body of what he really was. The memebers back up. The small yellow cat with pupiless eyes stared deeply into the chain guy. His fur gave off yellow aura. The possessed body of a child advanced slowly to them. He held the sword up as it glowed.

"W-what the... it's just a kid?" one of the memebers said.

"Return what is mine... or parish..." Xmortis said. His voice was echoed by a small child's voice and a much deeper demonic voice. Gumball dragged Darwin up.

"Let's move!" the two ran past Xmortis and the memebers.

"Hey, grab them!" one ordered. Two of them reached for them, but Xmortis's agility and strength was phenominal, that he appeared in between the two boys. Gumball and Darwin immediatly ducked. Xmortis spun as the sword swished over their heads. The men were sent flying into the air along with their flesh and gibblets. Gumball and Darwin got up and ran toward the gate. Xmortis tilted his head to them as they reached the gate. Gumball looked back and their gazes met.

"Untill we meet again..." Xmortis said in Gumball's flash back. Gumball winced and grasped his head.

"Dude, come on!" Darwin said pulling Gumball away. 'Why is Xmortis helping us? What is his true purpose?' Gumball remebered the words of Steel. 'Why indeed.' Gumball winced

"Ugh..." Gumball slowed and gripped his head.

"Gumball, you okay?" Darwin asked worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Gumball pulled himself together and ran along side of Darwin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Xmortis is back as the title pretains. Trying to make the story fold together... I think it's a start. Oh well, a new exciting chapter will be written tmrw. Enjoy! :)<strong>

**Character Bio: **

**Xmortis: This entity is a mystery. The armored yellow boy tends to appear before Gumball and to some of the other characters. No one really knows what his origin is nor what his true purpose is. His aura is a fearsome weapon. It's what he uses to make his spiked sword appear. **


	4. Project X'S

**Ch. 4 Project X'S**

* * *

><p>Darwin supported Gumball back to the house. He had suddenly felt very ill. They hurried through the door. Nicole, who was sitting at the table clipping out magazines for a collage she was making, immediatly stood up and rushed over to them.<p>

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" his mother asked him. Gumball gasped. It was getting harder to breath.

"I... think I'm... sick..." Gumball managed to say. Nicole put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh my, you are burning up!" Nicole went to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack. Darwin laid Gumball on the couch. Anais and Richard came downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?" Anais asked.

"It's Gumball. He's fallen very ill." Darwin said worriedly.

"What were you doing while out side, son?" Richard asked Gumball. Gumball tried to speak, but his voice was weak.

"We were just taking a walk and err... Gumball said that he felt sick and... uh..." Darwin wasn't used to lying. In fact he hated it. But Gumball told him once that sometimes it's okay to lie. But only for a good reason. Lying too much would get you in alot of trouble. They even saw what the inside of a lier looked like from their school psychiatrice Mr. Small.

"What really happened?" Anais said sensing Darwin's faltering."I'll tell you later." Darwin said. Nicole had finished setting up the ice pack. Placing it on Gumball's head, she sat down next to him.

"You need to tell us what happened Darwin." Nicole said.

"Err... but if I tell you what happened, you wouldn't believe me!" Darwin said.

"Really? Because two months ago we were survivng a swarm of those monsters. After that, what can't we believe?" Anais explained. Darwin finally gave in.

"Alright... it happened like this..."

* * *

><p>The leader of The Plague stood in the middle of a blood bath. He kicked over a decapitated corpse of one his memebers.<p>

"Would some one please tell me what the hell happened here?" the fox demanded. One of the memebers had survived the attack, but with cuts all over him.

"Umm... well... you see..." he began to stutter. The fox walked up to him and patted his back.

"Don't be shy." he said with a smile. This made the member more afraid of the fox. Behind that devious smile was blood rage.

"O-ok... you see, we were just patroling the area when one of our guys said he saw something move over there by that trailer." he began by pointing to the red trailer. "He was right, someone was eavs dropping on us. A guy in armor showed us who." the fox held up a hand.

"DId you say... armor?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir." the man nodded.

"Did this armor, by chance, had an X and an S on the chest plate?" the fox asked. The man was shocked.

"Well... yeah! He did! A curvy X and a slashed S!" the man said. The fox smiled.

"And who was this eaves dropper?" the fox asked.

"W-well, I only saw one, but my group said two. I only saw a young blue cat run past the man... or boy... whatever age... is it really possible for a small boy fit into that big heavy armor?" the man was confused by this.

"Stay focused." the fox said with venom and a serious face. The man stiffened.

"Err... it was a blue cat. He had on a brown sweater and wore black jeans. He looked to be 12 years old." the man described. The fox grinned.

"It's been a while I last interrigated a child." the fox said.

"Sir?" the man had never known that his boss had tortured children. This man was mad!

"Nothing of your concern." the fox beginning to walk away.

"Oh wait!" the man spoke up. His boss stopped.

"Something else I need to know about?" the fox asked.

"Well... that man... or boy... said something while the kid was escaping. He said it to us." the man explained. "Return what is mine... or parish" is what he said." the fox's tail twitched.

"Good. Return to your duties. I have to take care of something." the fox said. He walked off and left the men to sigh with reliefe.

"Nice job calming the boss down. One of us was sure to get it." the man's friend said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't take pounds?" Tin argued. They were standing in front of am ice cream stand.<p>

"Sorry kid. But we are not in London. If you want to convert that money into dollars, talk to my friend here." the owner said motioning for a money person. Tin was unsure about this. He cautiously gave the man his money. He began to count the cash and then pocketed in his fanny pack, He then pulled out some green cash.

"What's this?" Tin asked the man as he took the money.

"Well, duh. It's money." the man said as he went back to doing his job. Tin frowned and sniffed the green paper. It smelled different then theirs.

"Guess I'll just have to make do with what I got." Tin handed the owner the money and was awarded with ice cream. He went over to Tick who was sitting with his back against the traffic light pole. Tin handed him the other ice cream.

"This place is so amazing..." Tick commented again.

"This place is... unusual." Tin said referring to the money. They both licked there ice cream clean to the bottom of the cone.

"Oi mate?" Tick spoke up.

"Yeah?" Tin replied back.

"What does it really feel like to have a father?" Tick asked. Tin thought really hard on this.

"I really don't know. Having been an orphan for 13 years can be pretty lonely. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for at least a good 30 minutes. But... now I am having mixed emotions. I hate my father for leaving there, yet it brings me joy to realize I have a father who had made himself known." Tin said sadly.

"And this is me being a brother... what if this journey was in vain?" Tick asked. Tin also had to think about this.

"Then we head back to the gang and think back on the good times we had here." Tin concluded. They sat there in silence. Suddenly, Tin felt an uneasy air. He looked up. He wasn't hearing any sound. No one talking. No cars zooming by. The lights weren't changing. Everything had stopped. He gripped his hidden blade gauntlet.

"Tick?" Tin looked over. His friend was stiff as a statue. Tin shook him. "Tick? Tick, can you hear me?" Tin then drew out his hidden blade and pointed it toward an armored man. The man's aura was stron enough that Tin could pin point where he was. "It's you..." Tin said with shock. The armor walked slowly towards him. The aura smoked out from the armor, making it break away. Soon, the body of a small yellow cat began to walk toward him. Tin was frozen. He couldn't move.

"W-who are you? Get away from us!" Tin said. But he couldn't move his arm. He looked at it and saw transparent yellow smoke wrapped around his arm. Not only his hand, but his entire body. He follwed the trail. It lead back to the pupiless boy. His fur seemed to merge with it. He held out his hand.

"I have something for you..." the cat said with the echoed voice. Tin winced as an image of a blue cat appeared in his head. Tin then realized who the cat was. He saw the boy at the park with his goldfish friend. 'Does that boy have something to do with this?' Tin asked himself.

"Oi mate! You alright?" Tick's voice asked breaking Tin's train of thought. Tin was confused. He looked around. Everything was moving again. The yellow boy had vanished. Tin put his hand on his head. The image of the blue cat ran through his mind over and over.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Come on, new objective." Tin said. Tick gave him a confused look. "You know those two boys we saw at the park?" Tin reminded his friend.

"Yeah? Wot about them?" Tick asked.

"I think he has something to do with my father." Tin said.

* * *

><p>Gumball was falling into pitch blackness.<p>

'Where... am I?' Gumball thought to himself.

_Hold tight hero... I'll show you the light..._

'That voice... it's so angelic...' Gumball then opened his eyes. He was greeted by a shining white light. "Who...?"

_Your exposure to Xmortis's aura has caused you to become very ill... I shall bless you with the healing powers of Lydia..._

The light became brigther. Gumball opened his eyes and found that he was staring up at the ceiling of the living room. Gumball sat up and looked around. The ice patch fell from his head and landed in his lap. It was dark outside and Gumball's family has gone to bed. All except Nicole who fell asleep on a chair next to him. He smiled.

"You worry too much, mom." He went over and shook her. Nicole jolted up.

"Honey? Is that you?" she asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. It's time for bed." Gumball said with a soft smile. Nicole smiled back.

"That's good to know..." Nicole fell back asleep. Gumball moved her from the chair onto the couch. He pulled down a blanket from the front closet and tucked her in.

"Good night mom." Gumball said as he went upstairs. He felt better. Somehow his illness vanished. 'Was it because of her?' Gumball thought as he crawled into his bed. 'Strange things have been happening ever since the I saved the town. And it is all focused around me!' Gumball then thought of the two borthers. 'What would you two have done?' Gumball began to doze off.

* * *

><p>THe fox stared at a giant container filled with neon blue liquid. He thought of Xmortis suffering from the lost of the most precious thing he has.<p>

"You want it back, you have to steal it from my cold dead hands." he said with a grin. A women in lab attire walked in.

"Sir, Project X'S is ready to be tested." she said.

"Excellent!" the fox said. "Begin the test on our rival faction."

"Rival faction?" the women questioned.

"Yes... the Kuroneko Ninjas." the fox said.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who don't know what Kuroneko means, it means balck cat. The action will really begin in the next chapter. See you then! :)<strong>

**Character Bio:**

**Flint: A red cat who is the brother of Steel. He has a sharp attitude along with a short temper. He is skilled in the art of ninjutsu and karate. So good in fact that he can combine the two fighting styles into a unique fighting style. He has a crush on Ayann since he was little.**

**Steel: This tuxedo cat is the brother of Flint. He is also skilled in ninjutsu but not so much as karate. He cares deeply about his brother and his well being. He is also the chosen heir to the throne of his father. Even though now a king, he still makes time to hang out with his brother and best friend.**

**Ayann: The daughter of the Kuroneko Ninja shinobi leader. She practices her peoples technique so much that she thaught Flint and Steel to use her people's power to mix in with their training. She had been transfered over to be a maid in Flint and Steel's kingdom where she soon developed a close friendship with them all the while falling in love with Flint.**


	5. Kuroneko Ninja Clan

**Ch. 5 Kuroneko Ninja Clan**

* * *

><p>Gumball woke up with one question on his mind.<p>

'Who is Lydia?' he asked himself. The angelic voice had mentioned the name, but Gumball doesn't know what it means. He looked at the Relic that stood ontop of his art desk. Somewhere, Flint and Steel were doing something kingly or royaly there. If only Gumball got a better look at their era. Sliding out of bed, Gumball crept past the sleeping Darwin and sat at his desk, examining the Relic. This thing had caused the release of the creatures and a power hungry business man to seek out the god that was living in it. When Flint, Steel and Ayann opened the portal to their era using the Relic as a gate and went through it as they sealed the chains that bound Limbo to the Relic so as to not let another outbreak like that happen again.

"Gumball? Where are you?" his mother asked. Gumball went downstairs and greeted her.

"Hey, no need to worry mom, I got better." Gumball said. Nicole looked confused and tired.

:How did you get better?" Nicole asked.

"Umm... your presence I think." Gumball said telling some what of the truth. Nicole sighed with reliefe.

"Thank heavens you are okay. We were so worried." Nicole said.

"I know mom." Gumball smiled.

* * *

><p>Tin walked around a neighborhood. He was following the scent he picked up of that blue cat.<p>

"You sure that boy has something to do with your father?" Tick questioned him.

"Well, I'm not sure he has something to do with my father, but he may help lead us to him." Tin said. He stopped.

"Wot is it?" Tick asked. Tin pulled him behind a fence and peeked out from behind it. He watched as a peanut with antlers and a ghost walking to a blue house. The ghost hovered. "Why are we hiding from them?" Tick asked still questioning his friend's motives.

"Shush." Tin said. THe peanut knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a female blue cat answered the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello girls. What brings you here?" Nicole greeted Penny and Carrie.<p>

"Hello, Mrs. Watterson. We were wondering if we could talk to Gumball?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls, but I'm not letting him out of the house today." Nicole said.

"Grounded?" Carrie asked with no hint of a guess.

"Nooo, yesterday Gumball became very ill." Nicole began.

"Is he okay?" Penny asked worried.

"Yes, he was suddenly fine the next day. It's strange. But I'm not sure if the sickness had gone completely, so he;s staying inside for today." Nicole said.

"But mom, I am perfectly fine now!" Gumball said from the living room.

"No Gumball, untill I'm sure that it is gone completely, you will not step a single foot outside this house." Nicole said. Then, she turned to the girls. "Come again tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Sure thing." Carrie said with a sigh.

"Take care now." Nicole closed the door. Penny and Carrie went down the porch steps.

"Mom's can be such worry worts." Carrie said.

"Well, they have a reason to." Penny said with a smile. She bumped into a kid.

"Oi, watch where you going!" the kid said in a british accent.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." Penny said. Carrie narrowed her eyes at the squirrle.

"You are not from around here are you?" she asked him.

"Wll, what do I bloody look like?" the squirrle retorted. He dressed in a brown coat and khaki jeans with borwn round shoes. He also looked as if he hasn't taken a bath in over a month.

"And now I hate the kid." Carrie said floating the opposite direction. She bumped into some one else.

"You are the sharp one aren't you?" another some what british accent voice said as Carrie began to fume and back up. She saw a young husky. His blue ice peirced through her gaze. Carrie had a bad feeling about these two. He wore the same clothing but he had a paper boy looking hat on. his black scarf wrapped around his neck. Carrie grabbed a hold of Penny's hand.

"Penny, we need to go." Carrie whispered to her. Penny nodded. Having to be stopped by two boys who were in both directions wasn't a good sign.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you." the husky said. "Untill you tell us something."

"Is that all? Becuase I am not in the mood for a tell off." Carrie said.

"Our question to you girls is... who lives in that house?" the husky asked pointing to the blue house.

"Why do you want to know?" Carrie asked trying to stay on guard.

"We are just curious." the husky said. Penny looked up at the house.

"Someone you should leave alone." she answered.

"That's more curious to me. Who is this special someone you don't want us seeing?" the husky asked.

"If we tell you, would you leave us be?" Penny asked. THe two boys put a two fingers to their noses and stiffened themselves.

"Street Rat promise." they both siad. Carrie blinked in confusion.

"Street Rats?" she asked.

"It's a gang me and my friend here created back in London." the husky said.

"Alright, but make a wrong move and I will possess you and take you into a river where you will drown." Carrie said.

"Try me." the husky challenged. Carrie sighed.

"A friend of ours lives there. His name is Gumball Watterson." she said.

"Thank you." the husky said. Suddenly, he drew out a hidden blade and swung it through Carrie. Caught by surprise, Carrie was made into a swirling smoke by the swing. The squirrle rushed at Penny. In reaction, she spun around the squirrle and kicked the back of his legs making him kneel.

"Agh! Tin, help!" the squirrle cried out as Penny pinned him with his arm behind his back. Penny couldn't react fast enough and was chopped in the back of her neck. She fainted from the blow.

* * *

><p>Tin showed no signs of forgivness. He held back the peanut's head and placed his hidden blade underneath her neck.<p>

"Wait Tin!" Tick shouted. Tin stopped.

"She attacked you!" Tin said with a growl. "I can't forgive anyone who attacks my family." Tick shook his head.

"No, please don't kill her! We could use her! As bait." Tick suggested trying to calm Tin down. Tin thought about this.

"You're right Tick, if that boy lives there, we can use this special person of his and draw him out." Tin drew back his hidden blade back into his coat sleeve. He then picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder.

"W-what about the scary one?" Tick asked.

"She's a ghost. It'll take her a while to form herself back together." Tin then drew out a folded peice of paper. "Here, write a note and toss it through window tied to a brick." Tick saluted. He went to the blue house's next dorr neighbors and pulled out a brick from the garden.

* * *

><p>Gumball flipped through the channles.<p>

"Man, sunday TV has only soap opras on. Nothing good." he said to Darwin.

"Well, maybe we can play Dodge or Dare?" Darwin suggested. The sound of a window breaking was heard and Darwin fell face flat onto the floor. Gumball was startled that he jumped back. Peeking out from behind the couch he saw a brick with a note tied to it. Darwin got up and shook off the daze. "I'm okay!" Darwin said looking better already. Gumball picked up the note and read it:

"Dear Gumball, we have taken someone very special from you. If you want her back, come to the park." Gumball had a sudden dread. "Oh no... Penny has been kidnapped!" Darwin was shocked.

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked.

"Whoever wrote this note is behind this, I'm sure of it." Gumball said as his anger grew more. "Come on." Gumball ran out the door with Darwin running along side him.

* * *

><p>A purple cat with red eyes sat on a tree branch. He wore a black jacket with a white skull painted on it and black jeans. The skull had dried paint dripping down the shirt. He stared up into the clouds, enjoying the quietness of the area.<p>

'So peaceful here then my home.' he thought to himself. 'Being son of the Kuroneko Ninja Caln shinobi leader was hard work. I know all the basics and advance arts, yet they still want me to keep brushing up on my skills.' He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw two kids wearing tattered clothing walk up to his tree. The husky had what looked to be a girl peanut with antlers over his shoulder.

"Will he really come?" the squirrle asked.

"If this girl is special to him, then yes." the husky said.

'What the... a bribe? Between children? They must be with The Plague. But... they arn't wearing the bandanas.' The cat stayed where he was, keeping silent. He then saw two kids run up to the tree. One was a blue cat and the other a goldfish. The blue cat had the angry look over his face. 'And now it starts...'

* * *

><p>Gumball breathed heavily. It was easy to spot the two kids. The husky looked over and grinned.<p>

"I've finally found you." he said. The squirrle looked at the husky.

"Wot do you want me to do mate?" he asked.

"Stay with the girl, I have to see what this kid is made of." the husky walked forward.

"Let Penny go!" Gumball demande clenching his fists. The husky waved a finger in front of Gumball's face.

"Not untill you do us a favor." the husky said. Gumball had to think about this.

"What's the catch?" Gumball asked. The husky tapped his right shoe on the ground.

"I'm looking for some one. And you will be the one to help me look for him." the husky said.

"Couldn't you find him?" Gumball asked.

"You seem to know the place well better then us." the husky said.

"If not?" Gumball asked. The husky grinned. He moved his arm and a hidden blade shot out. He went over to Penny and held it under her neck.

"I'll slit her cute little throat." the husky taunted. Gumball was afraid now. Afriad that he may not save Penny. Afraid that he will fail and both he, Darwin and Penny will lose their lives. Something told Gumball that this kid had killed before.

"Hey, why don't you at least try to sound more threatning?" a voice said. The boys looked around them. They jumped back when a cat with purple fur and red eyes appeared out of nowhere in the middle of them. He turned to Gumball and Darwin. "Hey?" the boy greeted.

"W-who are you?" Gumball stuttered. The boy held two fingers out in front of him and winked.

"The names Clinton of the Kuroneko Ninja Clan. But you may call me Clin for short." the boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! It is unusual in my writing, but I might as well use one. Here I introduce another character of my own creation. THe confrontation between GUmball, Darwin, Penny, Tin , Tick and Clinton have finally made it known. What will happen next? Found out tomorrow. :)<strong>

**Character Bio:**

**Tyrone: The evil power hungry crazed and muscular velociraptor used to be a well incorperated business man of Nicole's compony, The Happy Rainbow Factory. He forced Flint to do his evil deeds to gain the power of Limbo. However, he was stopped by Gumball from obtaining the full power. (If you havn't read my first story The Amazing World of Gumball: Search for the Relic, you just spoiled yourself the ending of the first story. Shame on you.)**


	6. The New Street Rats?

**Ch. 6 The New Street Rats?**

* * *

><p>The boys were shocked by the annoucment of Clin. Gumball rememebers when Ayann told him that she was transfered to work as a maid from her clan called the Kuroneko Ninja Clan. She told him while on the way back to his family after defeating Tyrone and Limbo.<p>

"Y-you say your from the Kuroneko Ninja Clan?" Gumball asked him. Clin scratched his head.

"Did I just not say that?" Clin asked Gumball. "You heard of us?" Gumball fell silent. Clin then turned toward the two british boys.

"Now why are you trying to bribe these two into helping you?" Clin asked them. The husky drew out his hidden blade.

"None of your concern." he said with venom. Clin chuckled and shook his head.

"Your the most pathetic kid I've seen around here. Trying to act all tough. Even stealing a damsel in distress. How pathetic can you get?" Clin insulted. Clin had always hated evil. When evil was mentioned or he sees what is evil, he speaks true from his heart. "Also, you think you can take on a ninja?" Clin challenged the husky. He crouched low into his battle pose, holding up both of his fist in front of him. The husky then lost all emotion. He only had one intention on his mind.

Kill...

The squirrle looked worried now.

"Easy, mate. He's just trying to goad you. Don't give him the satisfaction." the husky's friend said. He shrugged off the squirrle and advanced.

"You think you know me? You think you are better then everyone else? You will learn twice in the after life." the husky said with all hate and rage. Clin smirked and motioned for him to bring it. The husky was quick to attack, but Clin was quick to avoid. Clin bobbed and weaved as the husky swung the blade toward him. Clin ducked as the husky thrusted overhead.

"Miss!" Clin said. He then sensed danger. The husky clapped his shoe heel and a dagger unsheathed from it. Clin avoided, but his cheek was grazed. The husky lowered his foot. "Hmm... you are more then I bargianed for. No matter. I also have tricks up my sleeve too." Clin then held up both of his hands and extended his fingers. The husky watched with caution. To his surprise he didn't see it untill it was too late. Clin pulled back his arms and closed his hands. The husky was thrown against the tree. He felt the wire around his body. Clin had some how tied the wire to the tree and his hands with out him noticing.

"How long have you listened in on us?" the husky asked calming now. Clin still held his arms back.

"From the time you walked up to the tree I was napping in." Clin said. he then looked over to Gumball. "Get your friend and step back." he said. Gumball rushed to Penny.

"Penny, you okay?" Gumball asked her. Penny was beginning to wake up, but she felt woozy.

"Gum...ball?" she muttered. Gumball and Darwin carried Penny away from the husky and his friend and stood behind Clin.

"Now then... I need to ask you two something. Are you with The Plague?" Clin asked the two boys. The squirrle began to shudder. The husky went from angry to worry.

"Let me go!" the husky demanded. Clin shook his head.

"Not untill you answer me." Clin said watching the shuddering squuirrle. He began to calsp his head and fell to both his knees. He then started to mutter.

"Dammit! Let me go! I got to help him!" the husky said struggling.

"What's up with your friend here?" Clin asked. The squirrle's muttering became louder.

"P-p-please... leave me alone... I-I don't... I can't... I... I..." he whimpered. Clin was beginning to worry.

"What's up?" he asked the squirrle. The husky then broke free from the wire and ran toward his friend. Clin was caught by surprise that he jumped back and landed next to Gumball.

"Hey. Hey, Tick. It's okay. Everything is okay." the husky said in a soothing tone. He placed the squirrle's head to his chest. "Listen... you hear that? Nothing will ever happen to you when that sound beats." The four kids watched on in confusion.

"What just happened?" Clin asked. Gumball stood up with determination and walked over to them. "H-hey wait!" Clin said as he reached for Gumball. But Gumball was already next to them.

"Is there something wrong with your friend here?" Gumball asked. The husky stared at him.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. Gumball was taken aback.

"I came to save Penny from you. Now that I see what you really are, I won't run." Gumball said. The husky just went back to calming his friend.

"Your Tin, right? And that is Tick?" Gumball asked. Tin nodded. "So what's wrong with Tick?"

"He's schizophrenic." Tin said. Tick began to calm down a bit.

"Schizophrenic?" Gumball asked.

"It means he can hear voices in his head." Clin said walking up to them. "Having that problem is a one way ticket to the asylum. If your not careful that is."

"How horrible." Penny said as she sat down next to Tin and Tick. "How long has he had it?" she asked.

"Ever since he was born." Tin said.

"So, you two are like brothers?" Darwin asked.

"You could say that. We are really from an orphanage in London." Tin said.

"An orphanage?" Darwin asked.

"A place where kids are left behind by their parents or don't have any." Tin explained.

"Aww, it sounds lonely..." Darwin said. Tin shook his head.

"Not anymore. It is now the HQ of our gang." Tin said.

"You run a gang?" Penny asked with an eyebrow raised. Tin nodded.

"I'm the leader of the gang. Tick here is my right hand man." Tin said looking down at his friend.

"What's it called?" Gumball asked with curiosity.

"The Street Rats. We live to serve each other and only each other." Tin said. "That's our motto. Our symbol is dead rat head with x'd out eyes."

"Anything else you do?" Clin asked wanting to know more about this little gang.

"All I can say is we run a quiet society in the streets and allyways." Tin said. Clin then realized.

"Why are two here? What are you searching for?" he asked. Tin was silent.

"I'm... looking for some one." he finally said.

"Well, maybe we could help?" Gumball said with a smile. Everyone was shocked by the sudden request. Tin stared wide eyed at him.

"Why do you request this?" Tin asked. Gumball knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on Tin's shoulder.

"Because we are friends." Gumball said. Tin stared at Gumball.

"A-after all I did? Kidnap your friend and then blackmailing you... you think I'm a friend? We hardly know each other!" Tin said.

"But you telling us about your gang made me know more about you." Gumball said. Tin smiled.

"Touche." he said. Tick was calm again, but still breathing heavily. He looked at Gumball.

"You really... want to help us?" the squirrle asked him. Gumball nodded.

"I'll be happy to help too!" Darwin chimed in.

"I second that thought." Penny said. Clin thought about this and shrugged.

"Meh, I have nothing better to do. I'm in." Clin said. Penny held up two fingers up to her nose. Tin and Tick did the same. The other three were confused by this.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked Penny.

"The Street Rat salute me and Carrie saw them do before they kidnapped me." Penny sadi with a wink.

"Oh, okay." Soon all of them were saluting.

"Welcome to the Street Rats." Tin said to them.

* * *

><p>In The Plague's HQ, the members have started to gather around a big TV monitor. Their boss was looking in form the screen.<p>

"Good evening my fellow members. I have a very special treat for you. You see, there has been one objective on my mind. That is to rule this town with an iron fist. And there is a special weapon that will help us win this war to see who is fit to rule. Behold... i give you Project X'S." the camera displayed an image of an armor set. It is smaller then Xmortis's armor and it is sleaked with black with purple linings. There was someone already in it.

"What the hell?" a memeber said outloud. "That's what is going to help us?" The fox smiled.

"I understand your doubt my fellow members. But I can assure you that this power it holds is beyond imaginable. Take a look as to what has happened to our rival faction that have experienced this power." The camera then displayed a video of the slaughtering of the Kuroneko Ninjas. in the middle of the blood bath was the small dark armor with a sword whip. The room was silent. One particular group sat in the corner around a table. One is wearing a black hoodie and black jeans along with skeletal gloves. The man wore the hood over his head all the time and his face is covered by a white gas mask.

"Geez, and you have to transport that thing into the town. I feel sorry for you." a member said to him. The gas masked man didn't move his head, but he held up his arm and a curved arm blade shot out into the man's jaw. The man gagged. People looked over to the commotion. The gas masked man drew back in his arm blade into his hoodie. The man fell to the floor in a twitchy motion. The fox chuckled.

"I'd like all of you to meet my most personal favorite member, Specter. He will be transporting Project X'S into the town. Let's hope you don't interfere with him. Good luck out there Specter. Your life depends on it." their boss said. Specter got up in silence and walked out of the room. His combat boots hitting the floor with a ryhthmatic sound. "That's all for today. And would some one please clean up the mess? Sayonara!" the screen went to black. Silence was all anyone could here.

"Specter huh?" one member asked.

"You havn't heard? He took on the ruling faction by himself. An entire faction! All by himself! He also came back without a scratch. That's why people call him Specter. He wears that gas mask as symbol of fear to his enemies. They say he even wore it when he killed the faction." the other answered.

"You definatly want to avoid him. He kills with no ryhme or reason." the third one said.

* * *

><p>The New Street Rats sat around a park bench.<p>

"So who is it exactly that we are looking for?" Gumball asked Tin. Tin pulled out a map and placed it on the table.

"My father." he said.

"But aren't you an orphan?" Clin asked.

"Yes, for a time being I thought I was untill one day I recieved a letter from him. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. So I made up my mind, talked Tick into going with me and here we are." Tin explained.

"And you think he's here in Elmore?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, that was what the return adress said." Tin said.

"Have you already looked for some sort of hint as to where his where abouts are?" Penny asked taking a look on the map.

"At some points, yes." Tin said.

"Maybe we can ask Blitz. We can get him to talk to the mayor and see if he-" Gumball was cut off by Tin.

"We can't let the town know of us. Me and Tick have problems and they will surely take us to an insane asylum." Tin said.

"Well, you don't seem too bad." Darwin said to Tin.

"I'm worse. I have murdering intentions." Tin said.

"Oh..." Darwin said.

"So where is our next target?" Clin asked. Tin drew out his hidden blade and punctured a hole onto a certian spot.

"The Elmore Research Facility." Tin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year readers! This chapter is my christmas gift from me to you. ;) Hope you like it! <strong>

**Character Bio:**

**Specter: One of The Plague's best soldiers. He is rumored to be the specter of death himself. Hince his code name Specter. People say he killed an entire faction all by himself and came back without a single scratch thus granting him his code name. His gas mask is a mystery as to why he wears it.**


	7. Lydia

**Ch. 7 Lydia**

* * *

><p>Specter sat on the edge of the helicoptor opening. His legs dangled out. He shifted the assult rifle in his hands and looked back to a big containment canister. Next to it was Project X'S. It looked down from the helicoptor, taking in the town from below.<p>

"Don't lean out too much. You will fall." Specter said through his white gas mask. X'S looked at him and nodded. A voice garbled through the earpiece that was modified into Specter's gas mask.

"You guys okay back there? We are about to reach the facility." the pilot said to them.

"Roger..." Specter said standing up and leaning out of the helicoptor. He balanced himself by holding the top of the door and looked down. The Research Facility was directly below. Fumes covered the building. Specter peered through them. He could see small figures waiting for them on the heli pad. The helicoptor landed gracefully on the pad. Specter and X'S jumped out and walked over to a fox.

"Good day to you, Specter! Is she ready?" the fox greeted.

"I kept her out of trouble." Specter answered.

"Oh, I know she must be hard to deal with. But I had all my trust and faith into you. You have not disappointed me yet, Specter. I admire you for that." the fox said walking over to them. "X'S... are you ready?" he asked her. X'S gave a mute nod. "Good! Right this way." the fox said leading X'S away. He stopped and turned to Specter. "Make sure we don't have anyone coming into this place. It would be a shame for you to lose your title." he said. Specter turned around and began walking.

"It's not the title I worry about..." Specter said to him. The fox smiled slyly.

"Indeed you don't." he said turning around and walking into the facility.

* * *

><p>Gumball walked up to his house but stopped.<p>

"What's that?" he asked turning to his friends. Tin looked at a swirling white vapor.

"Oh, it must have been that ghost I cut through." he said.

"Carrie? Is she alright?" Penny asked.

"She's a ghost. I'm sure any minute now she will reform back to herself." Tin said.

"You're damn right I am!" Carrie's voice echoed. The swirling white vapor reformed to the figure of very pissed off Carrie.

"Look Carrie, I know what he did to you was an act of violenece. But it's okay now. He came back to apologize. Right Tin?" Gumball nudging Tin.

"I have nothing to apologize about." Tin stubbornly siad. Suddenly he was lifted up from the ground by his feet and dangling upside down. "Whoa! Too high!" Tin said.

"Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't let you fall to your death." Carrie said with fire in her eyes.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'm sorry about the attack. It was a desperate situation for me." Tin said with a calm voice.

"What could you have possibly been worried about from that situation?" Carrie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Carrie, he's an orphan! He wanted to ask for our help!" Gumball said.

"Orphan or not, I don't care! He struck first and I'm just returning the favor." With and evil grin, Carrie let go of Tin. To her dismay, Tin recovered by flipping up right and landing on the ground. "Dammit." she muttered. Tin brushed himself off.

"Well, that was eventful." he said. "Enough fooling around now. We have to prepare ourself for tomorrow." Tin turned to them. "Street Rats, I order you to rest up." With this, Tin and Tick turned and walked down the sidewalk.

"I hate the husky." Carrie said.

"He's not that bad." Gumball said.

"Well, see you guys later, I'm gonna go and watch reruns of Moth's best hit music videos." Carrie floated down the sidewalk to her house.

"Geez, are we really gonna be sneaking into a big faccility like that?" Darwin asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Umm... if we screw up, yeah." Gumball said.

"Hey Gumball?" Penny spoke up. "I owe you a training session today."

"Huh?" Gumball thought about this. "Oh yeah. Shall we head to the park then?"

"Mind if I join?" Clin perked up.

"Why not?" Gumball said.

* * *

><p>Specter patroled the base of the facility. Bored out of his mined, he pulled out a coin and began to move it between his skeletal gloved fingers. He then stopped. He heard voices coming from around the corner. He sidled along the wall and peeked out from the corner. He spotted two people talking near a tree.<p>

"... we have to find out what is going on in there and report back. That is our main objective." one said to other. "I don't see how you can keep forgetting this?" The other looked apologetic. "Come on, lets go. There should be an entrance this way." The two snuck around the building. Specter followed them from the shadows. He drew out his arm blade and traced the edge of it with his gloved fingers. He waited for them to get close to the door. He made his move. He kicked the back of one of the intruder's knees. The guy kneeled and was greeted with a stab in the back of the head. The arm blade went through and came out the other end. The other flattened himself against the wall in fright. Specter twisted the blade and pulled it out. A sickining sound of flesh and cut brain peirced the ears of his friend. The blood dripped down from the blade. The man was really scared now. The hoodied man with the white gas mask turned to him. For a split second, he saw the image of Death himself look at him.

"W-w-who are you?" the man shivered. Specter said nothing and walked toward him. "P-p-please don't kill me..." the man shivered. Specter stood over him the slumped man now.

"You paid the price of intruding." Specter said to the cowardly man. The man nodded. "Too bad I'm not merciful..." The man screamed. But was silenced by Specter thrusting his arm blade into the man's neck. The man gurgled. Specter kicked the dead corpse away from the blade. The body hit the wall and slumped. Specter stared at the two dead bodies. He thought back on the time he killed all of The Shield faction members. Then, the image of a man in armor flashed before him. Specter spun around quickly and saw the man in armor. It stared at him.

"Return what is mine... or parish..." the booming voice said. Specter was intrigued by this person in armor. Strangely, Specter know what he was talking about.

"It's in there, but I don't think it is the time yet." Specter said to the man in armor. The armor seemed to ponder this. It then turned around and vanished into a wisp of yellow transparent aura. Specter felt it hard to breath. He pulled off the gas mask. The shadows hid his face. He looked up to the shining moon that was barely visible through the fumes. Specter then stared at his gas mask. This is what he had become. This was what drove him to survive. This was his image. And he prefered it to be that way. He threw everything away just for this. To be the specter of death.

* * *

><p>"No no, you are doing it all wrong!" Clin said with a frustrated sigh. Gumball was trying to fix his pose.<p>

"Well, I assume it's not easy learning ninjutsu!" Gumball retorted back. Penny and Darwin sat on a bench watching Clin teach Gumball the ways of the ninja. Penny had already taught Gumball all she knew in one day. Gumball was a really quick learner. Now it was time for Clin to be the instructor. And it seemed to have the teacher and student effect going on.

'Gumball is a quick learner, but not that quick.' Penny giggled at this thought.

"Alright, let's take it from the top." Clin said. "Follow my movements and try to keep up." Clin then began to wave his arms around slowly. He stopped the wavings with fighting poses. Gumball did his best to follow him. Eventually, their movements began to synchronize. "There we go! You are getting there." Clin said continuing his movements. Gumball followed in unison. He smiled. He would soon learn the ways of Flint and Steel's fighting styles. This got him giddy, but he focused on the training. Darwin and Penny were entranced by their movements.

"It's almost like a dance." Darwin said. Penny giggled.

"Ninjutsu is normally like that." she said.

"But don't they learn from meditation?" Darwin asked her. He remebered he read an article on ninjas with Gumball on one school day.

"Those are monks. Ninjas are different. They focus on their opponents movements and use the art of trickery to their advantage." Penny said.

"Makes sense... I think?" Darwin said. Gumball and Clin finished with a bow. Gumball took a breather.

"Wow man, you did pretty good after the first few mistakes." Clin said sitting down.

"It felt natural to me. I mean, I did learn this from Flint, Steel and Ayann." Gumball said. Clin looked surprised.

"Impossible!" he said. Gumball looked confused.

"What is?" Gumball asked. Clin got up and shook Gumball.

"You mean, you met them!" Clin said. Gumball began to feel dizzy.

"Well, yeah. We did. During that time the town was being attacked by these shadow monsters." Penny said.

"You saw them too!" Clin felt overwhelmed that he had to sit down.

"Well, yeah. A few of my friends and my family have met them. I even fought along side them against Limbo." Gumball said then scratched his head. "I... err... don't mean to brag."

"You met my ancestors?" Clin asked them. They all nodded. "No wonder you were surprised to hear about me being in the Kuroneko Ninja Clan." he said to Gumball. Then Clin stood up. He had the look of horror on his face. Gumball tilted his head.

"You okay?" Gumball asked him. Clin looked around.

"Crap... why can't I...?" Clin knelt and placed a hand on the ground. He held two fingers up to him and closed his eyes. The three watched him. Clin gasped. "I can't feel the presence of my clan!" Clin looked worried. He took off running.

"H-hey, wait up Clin!" Gumball took off after him.

"Gumball, wait!" Darwin sadi following him with Penny right behind him. Gumball ran and spotted Clin hopping from tree to tree in a hurry. Gumball followed close behind. They then reached an opening. A small village was displayed before them. Clin stood ontop of the hill looking down. Gumball walked up to him and followed his gaze. He gasped. Darwin and Penny did the same. The village was on fire. The houses burned and they could hear the sound of dying people. Clin took one step forward then fell to both of his knees.

"No..." Clin said quietly. No one moved nor spoke. They were frozen in horror. Clin's friends and family were burining right before his very eyes. Gumball had never known there was a village near Elmore. In fact, it was hidden deep with in the woods of Elmore. But even though he didn't know, the sight was still terrible to watch. Clin bashed his fist into the ground.

"Clin... is that your..." Darwin began. Clin nodded.

"How awful..." Penny said. Clin then got up and wiped the tears he had quietly cried out and turned to them.

"I guess... I have no where else to go..." he said glumly.

"You are not gonna see if anyone is alive down there?" Gumball asked surprised. Clin shook his head.

"No point. I can't feel their essence anywhere. The one's that I'm feeling now is death. Everyone there is dead... even father..." Clin said beginning to walk into the woods. Everyone heard a loud thunk. Clin looked up and saw a kunai stuck in the tree. A leeter was tied to it. Clin read out the note.

"Master Clinton. All is not lost. Some of us have excaped. I'm afraid I can't show myself just yet, but I can assure you some of us have made it out alive. Even your father..." Clin began to feel hopeful.

"Well, is there anything else on the note?" Gumball asked. Clin kept on reading.

"Do not worry about us. As long as you are safe is all that matters. We have taken refuge in the town. Do not try to look for us. The Plague was behind this. That is all I have to say. Your rival - Nary." Clin sighed with reliefe. "Thank the heavens my father and her are safe." Clin then began to feel angry. "The Plague is behind this... they will pay for what they did." Gumball placed a hand on Clin's shoulder.

"Don't worry man. Tomorrow you can get a little pay back." Gumball said. Clin looked at him confused.

"Well, I figure that The Plague own part of the facility we are going to. So while looking for Tin's father we can also sabatoge The Plague's plans. Sounds good?" Gumball said. Clin smiled.

"I agree on that plan." Clin said.

* * *

><p>The leader of The Plague stood in front of X'S. He smiled.<p>

"Well... let's see what you can really do." he then turned and walked back through the door. Lab testers were waiting for the command to begin the simulation. But none was given. One turned to the fox.

"Arn't we gonna test it?" he asked. The fox nodded.

"A little friend of hers is coming. Be patient." the fox said. As if on cue, the door to the test room exploded and in walked Xmortis. He looked up into the bullet proof glass and spotted the fox. His gaze then fell onto the small black armor. Their gazes met and the tension in the air began to spark the room.

"Lydia..." Xmortis said to the small armor. X'S held out her hand and a dark aura formed her whip sword. Xmortis held out his hand and his spiked sword appeared.

"W-what is going on?" one of the lab people asked.

"A test to see who is the true being." the fox said with an evil grin. The two armored opponents crouched low and charged each other. The room exploded into a battle ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Now begins the rising action of the story. I am the type of guy who likes to pit opposites against each other or make them team up later. But with Xmortis and X'S is a whole different story. You will find out later as the story progresses. See you tomorrow! :)<strong>

**Character Bio: **

**Blitz: A war hero and a proud sargent. He is a wolf that has fought many battles. He even have the facial scares to prove it. He helped aid the evacuation of the town when it was being attacked by Limbo. He owes a life debt to Gumball. **


	8. Elmore Research Facility

**Ch. 8 Elmore Research Facility**

* * *

><p>The New Street Rats stood outside of the fence where the Elmore Research Facility stood. The massive maze of buildings gave it an ominous look and the fumes covered the clear skys.<p>

"Now, we aren't here to really see if my father is in this building. I just need to look through the data base of the town and see if I can find another hint or clue on where my father is." Tin said. Tick was quickly working away on the fence with cutters. Darwin shivered.

"Man, I don't like the looks of this place." he said.

"Don't worry. All we are doing is going in, look up some info and get out." Gumball said.

"If we get seen by somebody, I'll distract them and you guys hide. Got it?" Clin said. There was a sound of metal being cut.

"Got it!" Tick said with joy.

"Good work, Tick. Everyone, we need to stick together and not wonder off. By the looks of this place, we could get easily lost." Tin said. He crawled through the hole Tick made in the fence with Tick following close behind. The others went through. The group quietly sidled along the walls of the buildings. Tin peered out around the corner. "Coast is clear." They sprinted across an opening and hid behind a metal crate. Tin spotted his goal. However, he swore under his breath.

"Wot is it?" Tick asked.

"Militia Men are standing guard by our target." Tin said.

"But if the militia is here, then there is something definatly going on in that building." Penny said. Tin nodded.

"Clin, your up." the husky said. Clin nodded. He jumped up the wall and reached the top of the closest building. The group watched as he made his way to the building from the roof tops. Reaching it, he slowly climbed down the building. Clin landed behind one of the militia men and snapped his neck. The other one didn't have time to react. Clin threw a senbon to the man's throat. With a gurgle the man fell dead. The group ran up to him.

"Nice workk, now let's go!" Gumball said. To his surprise, the guards forgot to the lock the door they were guarding.

* * *

><p>The fox looked in on the battle that was going on. It had played out all through the night. One of the lab assisstants was watching the security footage. She stood up.<p>

"Sir, we have intruders in the main entrance." she said. The fox tched.

"What the hell where those two idiots doing? I told them to not let anyone through!" he turned to an unmasked Specter. The fox couldn't see his face because the hood's shadow darkened it. But it didn't really matter to him what he looked like. "Specter, you do it. I have to monitor this battle." Specter gave a mute nod and grabbed his gas mask. He put it on and walked out the training room door.

* * *

><p>Gumball suddenly realized.<p>

"Aww crap! We forgot about the cameras." he said with a facepalm. Tin looked around.

"Then we have no time to lose. Let's pick the pace up. Street Rats... Move out." They hurriedly searched for the computor room. It took them 30 minutes before Penny found it.

"Hey boys! Over here!" the boys went over.

"Nice eye there Penny." Gumball said. She blushed at the compliment. Tin tried the door, but it was locked.

"Here, let me." Gumball said. He drew out one claw and stuck it in the key hole. It didn't take him long to figure out the correct position. Within seconds, the door swung open.

"After you." Gumball said with a smile to Tin. Tin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whoa..." Clin said. They walked into the room and gasped at the giant monitors. The monitors were tracking all kinds of things. "Does anyone get what all this means?" Clin asked.

"I'm not much use for computors." Gumball said.

"You kids don't need to worry about it." a voice said. They froze and looked over to a small black chair. A man with a black hoodie and black jeans sat in it. He combat boots clapped the floor as the he stood up. But what gave him the most fearful look was the white gas mask that he wore. Gumball shivered.

"Whoa, if that isn't scary, I don't know what is." he said. The man advanced to them. Tin stood infront of them and drew out his hidden blade.

"Back off and don't come any closer. I will murder you." Tin threatened. The man stopped and stared at the husky. Tin waited for the man to say something, but he heard a metallic sound of a blade being drawn. The man had an arm blade. It curved making it look like a scyth.

"You think you have murdering intentions?" the man said taking a step forward. "Are you really what you call a muderer?" Tin couldn't move. He stood his ground. "I wouldn't call you a murderer. I'd call you a rookie at it." Tin fell for the insult.

"Tin, don't listen to him, he's just trying to get you mad." Tick said. Tin shook his head.

"I'm going to mkae you eat those words along with your blood." Tin charged. Their blades collided. Tin clapped his shoe heel. The dagger unsheathed and Tin swung his foot toward the man. He felt it stop however. To his surprise, the man also had a hidden boot blade. He blocked the kick with it. Tin felt himself spin in the air and landed hard on his back with the back of the man's combat boot on his chest. Clin jumped in and tackled the man. Tin got up with a cough.

"Oi mate. You alright?" Tick said running over to him.

"Stay back, Tick. This is between me and him. Clin, help the other's look through the data base, I'll keep him occupied!" Tin said rushing the man. Clin jumped back and landed next to Gumball.

"Come on, let's find a computor we can use." Clin said. The sound of metal clashing could be heard as the group looked for a simple password protected computor.

Tin ducked as the man kicked over head. He countered by swiping his legs. But the man stomped on the leg. Tin cried out in pain. The man let go right as he punched Tin sending him flying against the wall. Tin looked up and coughed out blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Tin asked shakily getting up. The man was silent for a moment.

"People call me the specter of death. Or just call me Specter." he finally said.

"Specter?" Tin sworn he saw the name some where before. "Specter of death or not, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Tin said.

"Same here..." Specter said. He scraped the wall with his arm blade causing sparks. Tin felt frightened for the very first time. He always thought he was never gonna die, but this day may prove him wrong. But Tin was sure that he would make it through. He promised Tick that as long as his heart was beating, nothing would ever happen to Tick. He had to make it through this. Specter advanced. Tin waited to make his move. Specter held up his arm blade.

"You see this, kid?" Specter said. "This is the scyth I carry. Stole it right from under Death's nose. This blade will be the last blade you will ever see..."

"I wouldn't think so!" a voice said. Gumball clawed the gas mask of Specter. He used the basic move Steel taught him. His claws ripped the mask right off. Gumball jumped back. Specter didn't move nor flinch when Gumball clawed him. The mask fell and clattered on the floor. The force of Gumball's attack also blew the hoodie off. Tin stared in horror.

"You... you are..." Tin couldn't believe his eyes. Gumball looked back and forth between them. Specter bent down and picked up his mask. He stared at it.

"Not bad... not bad at all." Specter said to Gumball. His voice was clearer now without the mask muffling it. "I may have underestimated you kids. I now see the ways of my mistake. However..." His hand that held the mask fell to his side. "I can't let you leave this place alive." Specter charged. Gumball pushed Tin out of the way and felt the blade go through him. Tin was shocked. Gumball could taste the blood in his mouth. He felt himself being lifted up. Specter held his arm blade up and Gumball slid down it. "Then... there were four." Specter swung his arm and Gumball flew against the wall.

"Gumball!" Tin cried out. He got up and ran to him. The others came to see what had happened.

"Oh no..." Penny said. She rushed over to them with Darwin and Clin close behind.

"What happened?" Clin asked.

"Who do you think?" Tin said glaring at Specter. Specter put his hoodie back on and turned around.

"Let this be a lesson as to not come here..." he said walking through the door. He was gone. Penny was trying desperatly to put pressure on the wound. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Gumball... Gumball please be okay..." she said. Tin clenched his fists.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to risk anymore of you." Tin hoisted Gumball up and over his shoulder and the group rushed out of the facility.

* * *

><p>Specter put his mask back on. He had completed his objective. The fox was still watching the battle.<p>

"Well, how did it go?" the fox asked with a grin.

"Mission completed..." Specter said. The fox laughed.

"Brilliant! You continue to make me proud Specter." the fox said. Specter said nothing and took a seat next to him.

"Who's winning?" Specter asked.

"It's a stalemate." the fox said with a grin. "But so far, it is Project X'S who seems to be dominating the battle."

* * *

><p>Tin placed Gumball down in the grass.<p>

"We should call an ambulance." Darwin said worriedly. Tin had no other options. Gumball had lost too much blood. He coughed out more on the way to the park. Clin pulled out his cell phone and dialed the ambulance. It took them 30 minutes to get there. Gumball was placed in a bed and taken into the vehicle.

"Poor Gumball..." Darwin said. Tin had never felt so lost. Gumball had risked his life to save him. Penny was shuddering by the tree. Tears fell from her eyes. Darwin was comforting her.

"It's okay Penny... Gumball will be okay. I know it." he said.

"I-I know it too... but... why was it him? Why does he always have to play hero?" Penny looked away from him. Darwin was silent.

"I wonder that too..." he said. Clin gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well, that went well..." he said. "This is mainly your fault, Tin." Tin said nothing but nodded.

"Oi, leave him alone!" Tick said.

"I'm just stating the cold truth. If he hadn't frozen up like that, Gumball would have thought other wise." Clin said.

"Look bys. I think we are all tired and confused, so I guess we will just have to call it a day..." Penny said wiping the tears from her eyes. Tin said nothing but nodded. Clin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems what you were looking for has found you. Don't get any ideas untill Gumball is better." Clin said.

"Yes... you are right." Tin said.

"What do we do now?" Darwin asked.

"Tomorrow we will visit Gumball in the hospital." Tin said. "Let's all call it a day and get some rest..." The group nodded and wen their seperate ways for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter may be a bit dissorganized. I was very tired when I typed this. But I managed through. Tomorrow I may not be able to upload another chapter. There is a prpject I am working on for physics and it has to be done when we get back from break. But I have to thank you all for sticking with me this far. I will not fail you readers. I already have some new ideas on the third part of this saga. Bye nows! :)<strong>

**Character Bio: **

**Clinton: a 12 year old purple cat with red eyes. He is the son of the shinobi leader of The Kuroneko Ninja Clan. He was close to becoming the last survivor of his clan, but a rival of his told him that he isn't. His ancestors are non other then Flint and Ayann themselves. He pretains somewhat of Flint's attitude.**


	9. The Dream

**Ch. 9 The Dream**

* * *

><p>Gumball felt sick. Having taken the blow of the blade made him lose alot of blood. He woke up and found himself in a hospital bed. He winced in pain as he tried to get up. He was shirtless and his chest was bandaged up. A big dried blood spot was visible.<p>

"Don't strain yourself too much." a voice said. Gumball turned his head and saw Tin. He seemed to be the only one visiting.

"Oh, hey Tin. What's going on? What happened?" Gumball asked.

"Why did you do it?" Tin asked.

"Do what?" Gumball obliviously asked.

"Why did you take the blow? It should have been me that should have taken it! Why did you do it?" Tin said raising his voice. Gumball smiled.

"Your my friend. And I don't want you to get hurt." he said. Tin shook his head.

"You idiot!" he said. "I'm the leader of the gang and the leader should always take the blows!" Gumball shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong. Leader or not, a friend is a friend. I'm always there to help a friend in need." Gumball said. He was greeted with a punch to the cheek. Tin clenched his fist and pulled it back with a sigh. Gumball silently rubbed the bruise.

"Gumball... don't do anything stupid like that again. Your not used to pain as much as me and Tick are." Tin said.

"That's where you are wrong again." Gumball said. He explained the event that happened to him a couple months ago. Tin sat down and sighed.

"WHy do you fight me on this?" Tin asked.

"I'm not fighting. I just want you to realize that we don't see you as some person to follow. We see you as someone we can care about." Gumball said. Tin got up and walked toward the door.

"The others are waiting for me to explain your condition. Sit tight and don't go anywhere." Tin said. He opened the door and Gumball's family ran in along with Penny.

"Guys?" Gumball was soon tackled into a hug by his mother.

"Oh, Gumball. Thank heavens you are okay!" Nicole said not letting go of him. Gumball pulled himself away.

"I'm fine mom." he said a bit embarrassed by the state he's in. He was soon hugged by his siblings. Gumball chuckled a bit and pushed them gently back. "Guys, give me some space." he said.

"What happened to you? You're a mess!" Nicole asked.

"Err... well... me, Darwin and Penny were just talking to some friends when we were suddenly jumped by a hoodied stranger. He tried to go after us and almost caught Penny, but I jumped in time and... well, here I am." Gumball said. This was part truth, part lie. He didn't want to get into trouble by saying he and a few of his friends went into a dangerous place. The nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. You can all see him tomorrow." the nurse said.

"You behave and not move from that spot untill you feel better, got it?" Nicole said.

"Yes mom." Gumball said with a smile. THe family left but stayed behind for a bit.

"Err... sorry about what I did Penny, I didn't mean to make you worry." Gumball said scratching his head. Penny smiled and kissed him on the lip.

"Don't stress too much on it. You are braver than you think. But just because of that doesn't mean you have to be hero all the time. It's sometimes best to run today and fight another day as the saying goes." Penny said. She waved and walked out of the room. Gumball laid back down. He began to fall heavily into a sleep daze. Gumball then felt himself falling.

"Wha?" he looked behind him and saw he was falling into pitch black. "Here we go again..." Gumball was expecting it to be another vision of the past. But no... this was different. His feet touched metal. He was in a big destroyed circular room. He saw in the middle of the room was Xmortis and another armor. But this armor was black. And its' sword blade was tied around Xmortis's spiked sword. They were trying to push one another back. Sparks were flying. He felt the air around him thicken.

"Is... this real?" Gumball asked himself out loud. He watched as the fight carried out. Xmortis jumped back and his sword glowed. He began to swing it around causing yellow slash waves. But the black armor used the whip sword and spun gracefully like a ballerina. The whip sword disappated the slash waves. Xmortis seemed to be struggling. He knelt down, holding himself up with his sword. Gumball had to do something. The black armor swung the sword and the whip flailed toward Xmortis. Gumball jumped in and to his surprise, he caught it. The black armor lifted its' head up, showing that it was surprised just as he was. Xmortis looked up and saw Gumball pulling on the whip.

"Xmortis! You can't lose this fight!" Gumball said not taking his attention away from the armor. He felt his palm sting, but he held onto the whip with all his might. Xmortis stood up and charged the black armor. He swung the sword and knocked the helm off. Gumball felt himself fly through the air as the black armor brought back its' weapon. Gumball let go and Xmortis caught him.

"Why...?" Xmortis asked Gumball. Gumball smiled.

"I need to return the favor some how, don't I?" Xmortis placed Gumball down on the ground and stared at the black armor. Gumball gasped. Underneath the armor was a female cat. SHe had the same pupiless eyes as Xmortis and her fur was black. she swung the whip and it knocked off the helm of Xmortis revealing his head. The aura eminating from their fur collided in the air. Their pupiless gazes met. The black armored girl looked surprised at Xmortis. Xmortis just had the same expressionless face.

"What the?" Gumball had a feeling there was some sort of connection between these two beings. A voice garbled over the intercom.

"Nice going kid. You seemed to have made them realize who they were fighting. But... just because you interfered with the test doesn't make you a hero. You're a dead boy. We will find you. And we will give you the punishment you deserve." the voice said. He recognized it. The leader of The Plague. How could he see him? More importantly, this felt all too real that Gumball had some how thought he got out of the hospitial and came back here. But... for what prupose? TO stop the fighting between theses two? Or to help Xmortis win? Gumball was really confused. Xmortis and the armored girl's blades collided again. The impact sent Gumball against the wall. He felt his wound open. Looking down, he saw the blood spot become darker and bigger.

"Uh oh..." he couldn't give up just yet. He had to stop the fighting between the two. Some how. Gumball then thought of an idea. "Hey girl!" Gumball said. It may not seem like he got their attention, but he did. "You're Lydia aren't you?" The girl gasped and backed off from Xmortis who stood where he was. "So I am right!" Gumball began to take a step forward. The girl backed away more. "There is someone you know that spoke to me. She blessed me with your healing. You are not a being of fighting are you?" Gumball took another step forward as the girl took a step backward. Xmortis tilted his head. "You shouldn't be a pawn of the faction. You are yourself! You are Lydia and only Lydia!" Gumball walked up to Xmortis. Xmortis nodded to him. Together, the two walked toward her. Lydia grasped her head and began to scream.

"Lydia! Break free of that foxes evil plan! You fighting Xmortis will get you nowhere! The fox just wants to use you to take over Elmore!" he then looked up to the bullet proof glass. He could Specter standing next the fox. "Specter... your the one who is weak! You hide yourself in that mask so people can't see you for what you truly are! A lost soul who is being corrupted by a crazed lunatic!" Specter placed a gloved hand on his mask. The intercom garbled again.

"You are more arrogant than I anticipated. I guess the next time we meet... you will die. By my own hands." the fox said with venom.

"Try me! I've taken on worse then you!" Gumball challenged. He had never felt like this in all his life. He is standing up to a dangerous being and a murderous leader. Speaking his heart was what is going to get him killed. But he hoped he at least put some thought into Specter and Lydia. He didn't care if the fox decided to send out his entire faction to hunt him down. Gumball would be ready to fight back. Xmortis walked over to Gumball and held out his hand. Something behind him appeared. Gumball turned and saw the hospital room through the portal. Gumball looked back to Xmortis.

"Go..." Xmortis said. Gumball nodded and jumped into the portal. He felt himself land back on the hospital bed.

'So it was real... I had somehow teleported to them. But... how did I do that?' Gumball thought to himself. He didn't want to think about it too much. He fell asleep and dreamt that he went on a date with Penny. Having nothing to worry about but the future they would have.

* * *

><p>Specter could tell that his boss was very pissed. A young cat boy had some how appeared in the room and dared to challenge the faction. Specter saw that it was the boy he had nearly killed. But what the boy said about him made him think otherwise. The fight in the room was calm now. The being Xmortis had vanished and Project X'S was standing very still in the middle of the chaos. Lydia is what the boy called her. Specter understood now the true motives of his leader. He didn't really want to take over the town. He wanted the power to rule all. And the memebers were just pawns in his little game. Even though Specter doubted his leader now, he would still stand beside him and do his bidding. He wanted to know a little more about the plans of his leader.<p>

"Some one clean up the mess." the fox said trying to maintain his fake upbeat attitude. "Specter, you may go back to HQ and rest up. I have to deal with something." Specter nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Tin sat under the park tree underneath some news papers. Tick sat next to him with a worried look.<p>

"You okay mate?" Tick asked. Tin was silent.

"Let's get some sleep..." Tin turned his back to him and fell asleep. Tick had never seen Tin so distraught. Had Gumball's actions really made him question his judgement? Tick fell asleep, but not before thinking about what he should do to cheer up Tin.

* * *

><p>Gumball was awoken by a strange voice. It was calling to him. It was angelic and soft. He looked over to the door. A bright light was shining through the crevices of the door. Narrowing his eyes, Gumball got out and threw his sweater on. His feet pattered along the cold floor of the hospital. He opened the door and was greeted with a figure that floated in the air.<p>

_Hero... you must follow me... I have a vison that you need to see..._

"Who are you?" Gumball asked the figure.

_Please... you must help me..._

Gumball nodded. "Sure, I'll help." He really didn't know what he was getting into. But after having deal with the supernatural for so long, he kinda got used to it. It's what made his world amazing. He followed the figure float out the hospital. Gumball looked around. 'Where are the people?' Gumball asked himself. No one was at the front desk. He focused back on the task at hand. The figure vanished through the hospital doors. Gumball opened them. He stepped back in surprise. The black armored girl was standing there. "Lydia?" The armor drew out her whip sword. Gumball reacted and avoided just in the knick of time. The whip flailed by and struck the wall behind him. Gumball made a break for it down the hospital halleway. The lights in the hospital shattered as the black armor followed him. Gumball had to think of something quick. He jumped over a hospital mobile bed.

"Ah ha!" Gumball said aloud. He pulled the bed and faced it toward the armor. He sprinted, pushing the bed with him. He then pulled himself under the moving bed and the armor rolled over it. Gumball disappeared into the dark. Thankfully, cats could see in the dark. He steered the bed down another halleway. deciding that he was safe, he let go and stood up. He was rather confused though. He could have sworn he took the halleway where his room was. Gumball walked and looked at the tags on the sides of the door. Something then caught his eye. It read: LINEL, GUMBALL

"Gumball Linel?" this couldn't be his name. His name was Gumball Watterson. Curious, he opened the door. He gasped. There was one bed in the room and in it was a boy that looked exactly like Gumball. Gumball entered and walked slowly toward the boy. "H-hello?" Gumball asked the boy. He stepped back when the boy opened his eyes and stared at him. Suddenly, the boy was standing up. Gumball kept his eyes focused on the face. To his discomfort, the boy was naked. But even though the discomfort, Gumball felt shocked that this boy looked exactly like him. The boy held out a hand.

"You..." he said. Gumball stepped back.

"W-what about me?" Gumball asked. The boy took a step forward.

"You must help me..." the boy said. Gumball somehow recognized the voice.

"Wait... you are... is it really you?" Gumball asked.

"Help me save her... she is more important to me... more important then my life... please..." the boy said. He began to wisp slowly away in a yellow transparent smoke. Gumball was all too overwhelmed with the discovery he made. 'That boy... could he be him?' He began to hear a ringing in his ears. He put his hand over his ears to drown out the noise. Gumball was soon in darkness. He felt himself fall.

* * *

><p>Gumball landed with a thud. He got up panickly and looked around.<p>

"Wha... huh?" He was back in his hospital room. His feet were tangled in the bed sheets. He kicked them off and winced as he got up. "Now that was a dream..." Gumball said to himself. 'But... the last time... it wasn't...' he had a sudden realization. 'Oh god... am I going insane?'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally got to upload this. This chapter is where it gets interesting and Gumball discovers a shocking truth. If you paid close attention to the obvious hints I out in this, you would understand where I am going with this. :) I used some fanmade song some guy made on youtube for the soon to be released kingdom hearts 3D game for the Xmortis vs. Lydia fight. Check it out while you read the fight scene.<strong>

**Kingdom Hearts 3DS Imagined - Hellfire (Boss Battle)**

**Character Bio:**

**No new info has been given.**


	10. The Find

**Let me retry this. As promised**

**Ch. 10 The Find**

* * *

><p>Tin and Tick woke up early in the morning. They wanted to check up on Gumball in the hospital. Entering the hospital, the first thing they noticed was Clin talking to a nurse.<p>

"Clin?" Tin asked Clin turned to them.

"Sup? I was just asking the nurse where Gumball ran off too." Clin said.

"Wait, Gumball isn't here?" Tick asked. Clin shook his head.

"The nurses say that he disappeared sometime into the night. He was ranting on in his sleep about a fight between somebody they say." Clin said. Tin thought on this.

"Gather the gang together. I think I know where he might be heading." Tin spun on his heels and walked out the hospital. Clin and Tick exchanged glances

* * *

><p>Penny decided to drag Carrie along.<p>

"Why am I here again?" she asked.

"We are to stop Gumball from getting himself killed." Tin said.

"Any hints on his where abouts?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, actually. When Clin metioned that one of the nurses heard Gumball talk about a fight between two people, it brought me back to the research facility." Tin said

"Why there?" Penny asked.

"When we were there that one time, I could feel a tremble underneath our feet. As if there was a battle going on in the facility. And that gas masked man made my hunches correct. There is a test going on down there and The Plague is trying to hide it. We have to stop Gumball from going in there at the state he is in." Tin said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Darwin said.

Gumball stood out side the research facility. He stared up at the ominous building and nodded. Carwling through the hole Tick made, Gumball walked out into the open. Surprisingly, there were only two guards outside the main entrence. He walked up to them.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing kid? Go play somewhere else." one said.

"Yeah, this ain't no play ground." the other agreed. Gumball shook his head.

"There is something I have to see." Gumball said. The two men exchanged glances. 'How much does this kid knows?' they thought.

"Look kid, just walk away and pretend you didn't set foot in this place." one guard said. Gumball still refused to follow.

"You left me no choice." Gumball cleared his mind and thought back on the lessons he learned from Penny and Clin. He crouched low into a fighting stance. The guards laughed.

"What do you think you are doing kid?" one said wiping the tears from his eyes. He was answered by a fist to the face. The man flew back and hit the wall. Gumball didn't give the other a time to react. He grabbed the gun on the man's belt and pistol whipped him in the head. The man fell to the floor bloodied and unconcious. Gumball tossed the gun away as he walked through the entrence. Doing the training exercises with Clin and Penny helped him learn what it is like to be able to do all that kind of cool fighting tricks. But now was not the time for Gumball to marvle at what he just did. He had to see if Xmortis won.

* * *

><p>The Street Rats stood out side the hole in the fence where the facility stood inside. Tin saw a peice of Gumball's sweater hanging on the edges.<p>

"He's here already. Crap!" Tin said.

"We have to hurry and make sure he doesn't go any further!" Penny said crawling through. The others followed and ran toward the main building entrence. Carrie spooted the knocked out guards.

"When did Gumball learn how to fight without some one being in his head?" she asked. Penny blushed and Clin rubbed the back of his neck trying to not be obvious.

"Come on, he can't have gone far!" Tin said rushing into the building. The others followed as they walked down the twists and turns of the building. They finally came to stop and saw Gumball being surrounded by some of The Plague members.

* * *

><p>Gumball watched them as the drew out their weapons.<p>

"It's best if you turn around now kid. Or prepare to get the beating of your life!" one said tapping his metal baseball bat on the ground.

"You couldn't even hit a dinosaur with that thing." Gumball said to the man with the baseball bat. "And trust me, they are pretty hard to miss." The man was pissed now and swung his bat at Gumball. Gumball stopped it by grabbing it and pulling it out of the man's hands. The man felt the wind knocked out of him as Gumball rammed the bat into his gut. Gumball followed it up by cracking the man's head into the ground with the metal bat. The others seemed to hesitate.

"What the hell? It's just one kid! Get 'em!" They all advanced. Gumball spun with the bat and knocked them all back. One didn't attack however. He fell onto the floor frightened. Gumball pointed the bat to him.

"Go home to your mommy. I'm sure she wants to hear her older boy cry." Gumball threatened. The man scrambled away but stopped. He felt a blade go into his jaw. He was lifted into the air.

"I'm not so merciful." a voice said. Gumball turned and saw Tin dangling the man in the air with the shoe dagger. Tin spun and threw the man off his shoe. He fell to the floor limp.

"Tin?" Gumball then saw the others. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Getting your sorry ass out of here." Carrie said. Gumball shook his head.

"I have to find out for myself that I'm not going insane." Gumball said. "Now get out of here guys. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh for the love of... Gumball, do you not see what you are doing to yourself!" Penny said. Gumball expected it out of Carrie. But to hear it from Penny, he felt guilty all of a sudden. "Gumball... you are hurting me more than you are hurting yourself... please stop it... I don't know what I would do if you actually do get killed..." tears welled up in her eyes. Gumball's ears drooped. She was right. He lost site of the fact that some people want him safe. And he completely ignored that. But... he couldn't go back on saving the town.

"Penny... I'm really sorry. But if I don't do something about this, all of us will be killed. You and me won't have a future and the same goes for everyone else. You have to believe me on this..." Gumball said.

"Then at least don't do this alone... there are people in this world that can help you... we are some of them." Penny said motioning toward the gang. Gumball silently nodded his head.

"Your right... then let's stop this... together." Gumball said. The intercom buzzed to life. They heard the maniacle laugh of the fox.

"You are too late kid! I already got what I came here for and now you will see your town parish before me! Long live The Plague! Oh and one more thing... by the time you here this... you would only have... I say... a minute to get out of there before it explodes? Yes that is right. Good luck!" the intercom died out.

"Already got what he came here for?" Tin asked. Now was the time to not ask. "Street Rats... let's get out of here now!" The Street Rats ran as fast as they can and out the door. The facility blew up, sending them flying. Clin recovered in the air by flipping and kicked off a piece of rubble and caught his falling friends with amazing speed. The facility crumbled.

* * *

><p>Specter sat next to the fox. Lydia was sitting in front of them. They were ina helicoptor heading toward Elmore.<p>

"You sure we should be doing this?" Specter asked. The fox grinned.

"Do you question my judgment? Of course! Soon this wretched little town will be the HQ of my faction and I will rule all over everybody. Yes... I can hear them now... chanting my name... Ebony... Ruler of All!" the fox laughed. After hearing his name, Specter realized who he was sitting next to. Anger welled up in him. This beast brutally murdered his wife and made him abondone his son. He was working for the one person he swore to murder. He stood up and drew out his arm blade. Ebony smiled.

"Come now, Specter. You didn't think I would know that you're the husband of that poor excuse of a wife? I did you a favor of getting rid of her." Ebony said. "Besides, I knew who you were when you first begged for me to let you into my little faction." Ebony stood up and opened the helicoptor door and turned to them. "I'll give you one good reason why you can't kill me." Ebony fell backwards. Specter and Lydia peered out of the door and saw Ebony being surrounded with yellow aura that suspended him in the air above the town. He laughe maniacly. "So what do you think of me now, Elmore?" he held out both of his hands and a swriling mass of aura flew down into the town. The sounds of people screaming could be heard. Specter looked at Lydia.

"Lydia... I need a favor of you." Specter said. Lydia looked at him. "Can you go down into the town and kill the memebers of The Plague. I'm sure Ebony will throw you away now that he has what he wanted." This convinced her and she nodded. They both jumped out of the helicoptor. Lydia descended into the town. She landed in the middle of the street. People were running in fear and The Plague members were whooping and hollering as they ran around causing havoc. Lydia summoned her whip sword and began to hunt them down.

Specter glided over to Ebony. He latched on to him and with his weight, he managed to bring down the suspended fox to the top of a building. Specter rolled out of the way when they landed to avoid being blasted by a burst of air. Ebony got up and licked his lips.

"You wanna play, huh? Very well... but I have to warn you." Ebony held out his hands and the aura swirled in his palms. "I play rough!" he launched it toward Specter.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, but hey, what works works. Don't think this is the climax, cus it isn't. This is only the beginning. And here I finally introduced to you the name of the villian. <strong>

**Character Bio: **

**Ebony: This fox is the leader of the faction called The Plague. He formed the faction during the time Elmore was under attack by Limbo's Servants. He has a brutal history with Specter all the while keeping a sadistic fake upbeat attitude.**


	11. Survivors

**Ch. 11 Survivors**

* * *

><p>Gumball adverted his eyes and stepped over a corpse. He still wasn't use to seeing dead people in his town. Tin and the gang hid in the shadows to avoid being spotted by faction memebers.<p>

"Clin... are you sure they are here?" Darwin asked looking rather worried. Clin nodded.

"My clan should be in that small building." Clin said. A small run down apartment looking building was across the alleyway they were in. The stench of death was strong here. "Come on, coast is clear." The gang made their way across and entered the building. They were greeted with kunai to their necks. A group of ninja cats gathered around them holding the knives.

"What do you think you are doing?" Clin said. The ninjas exchanged glances. They then knelt and bowed.

"Master Clinton." they said in unison. Clin scratched his head and sighed.

"At ease." he said. The cats straightend themselves. "Can you take me to father? There is something I must discuss with him." Clin asked them.

"Right this way." one of the ninjas said. He lead them up the stairs and entered an opened room. Now that Gumball had time to observe, he saw that the clan had taken residence in them. Mostly all the doors in the halleway they were in were open. Kuroneko ninjas were walking about, doing tasks or chores. They walked into the room and were greeted with a young pink cat, no more then Clin's age, in ninja attire.

"Clin! There you are!" she said. Clin smiled.

"Hello Nary." Clin greeted. Nary bopped him on the head. Clin tched as he walked off the pain.

"Your an idiot! You coming here was a big mistake. You may have been followed!" Nary said raising her voice. Clin rubbed his head all the while shaking it.

"Tin made sure no one followed us." Clin said. Nary tilted her head in a confused look.

"Tin?" she asked. Clin stepped aside and introduced his friends.

"This is Tin. That is his friend Tick, there is Gumball and Darwin and finally we have Penny and Carrie." Clin said. Nary looked at them and gave judging looks.

"How can we know to trust them?" she asked.

"I'm their friend. It's all worked out." Clin said walking past her. Nary hopped in his way.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked with a stern look. Clin rolled his eyes.

"To see my father. What else?" Clin pushed past her and entered a small little tent that has been erected in the room. The gang followed close by. They spotted an older looking version of Clin sitting on the floor with his eyes close.

"My son... what is it you ask of us?" Clin's father said without opening his eyes. Clin bowed. The others awkwardly did the same.

"Father... I have a request that I need to ask of you." Clin said. His attitude became proper in the instant he saw his father. His father finally opened his eyes and stood up. He towered over them.

"Speak my son." he said. Clin bowed.

"You see... me and my friends here are on a mission of great importance. And we have realized we cannot do this mission without some help. So I have come to ask of you, father... will you aid us in the fight to calm the destruction of the factions?" Clin asked. His father closed his eyes and turned his back to them.

"I'm afraid I must decline this request." he said. Clin looked up in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Carrie asked. Clin's father looked over his shoulder to them.

"You are but mere children. It is far too dangerous for you kids to be fending off an entire faction. At the rate you all seem to be in, I can tell you are not prepared for the task at hand. I am sorry, but that is my final word." he then peered back out the window, staring down at the destruction going on beneath them. Clin clenched his fists.

"You dare call me a child?" Clin said. His father turned to him.

"Ahh, but you are, my son. You do not know much about our people's technique. Untill you are of age to where you will learn this, you will be a child in my ey-" Clin's father stopped when a kunai struck into the wood close to his face. Clin lowered his arm.

"I will not sit here and be called a child! Screw the technique my ancestors learned! If we don't do something about this, we may go into history as the forgotten clan! Do you really want that father?" Clin waited for his father to reply. "Well!" Clin's fists clenched tighter.

"Son..." his father began. But Clin punched the wall creating a hole. The others watched on.

"I don't want to hear it father... No more of "you are the heir to this clan" or "it is your destiny" crap. I heard it like a million times! Find a new way to keep me interested! I have been bored since I finished the exam of my training..." Clin turned. His gaze met Nary's. She had the look of shock on her. "Stand aside, Nary... I am in no mood to be lectured by you either..." Clin pushed past her and walked up to his friends. He stopped though and without looking back, he said "I have always looked up to you father... you were my hero... but now I see what you truly are... a scardy cat who can't even move on from the accident. I had almost lost all hope when I watched our village burn... but after hearing that you and Nary survived with others, it brought my hope back... but now... all there is here is cowardness and lost hope..." With this, Clin strode past the group of friends and exited the room.

"Atta boy." Carrie said with a grin. She waited for the right moment for Clin to snap at his father just for her entertainment. Gumball glared at her. Carrie pretended like she said nothing. Gumball then turned to the two cats and stepped forward.

"Err... Master..." Gumball began.

"Eroku." Clin's father said with a hint of glum in the tone.

"Master Eroku... err... forgive me on my manners but, your son is right." Gumball said. Nary glared at him. Gumball ignored the glare and continued on. "You see... we do know how to stop this whole thing. If we can just defeat the leader of the faction called The Plague, the factions will back off. And... the leader has power even I can't take on. And if the leader controles the town, he will surley hunt your clan down and eliminate everyone here. Your son won't become a true ninja if you disowned him like that. So can you find it in your heart to help us? All we need is a distraction..." Gumball made sure to put a little bit of pity in his little speech. Eroku sighed and meditated on this. Nary crossed her arms and stared Gumball directly in the face.

"Kid... you don't know what you are getting yourself into. It's best to just leave everything alone." she said.

"But Gumball is right." Penny said walking up to them. "You need to learn to move on from the incident and get on with your lives. Clin is very determined to stop this war by any means nessecary." Gumball nodded along with Penny. Nary looked Penny up and down.

"You are more presitant then you look. But I bet your little boyfriend here can't even beat me." Nary challenged. Penny glared at her.

"I'm not asking for a fight." she said.

"Well, sister. You just did." Nary grappled Penny, but Penny spun around Nary's body, grabbed her arm and pinned it to her back. She then finished the counter by swiping her feet under Nary's leg and they both flipped over. Penny landed with her back ontop of Nary's gut. Penny got up and backed off toward Gumball.

"You okay, Penny?" Gumball asked. Penny nodded.

"I'm fine, Gumball." she said. Nary got up and drew out her claws.

"You'll pay for that!" She charged. Gumball stepped in, concentrated on his claws as the unsheathed and glowed and blocked the claws from reaching Penny. Nary jumped back in surpirse. Master Eroku stared at Gumball.

"That technique... how did you obtain it?" Eroku asked.

"Steel taught it to me." Gumball said crouching in his battled position, waiting for Nary to strike again.

"You got to be joking..." Nary said.

"I'm dead serious." Gumball said showing his glowing claws. Master Eroku nodded.

"That is indeed the special technique that has been passed down from generation to generation of us. And it seems Steel the Wise had taught you this technique." Eroku siad.

"Excuse me if I begin to brag, but I fought alongside your ancestors Flint, Steel and Ayann themselves to seal away Limbo. If it wasn't for them, this town would have been corrupted." Gumball said. Master Eroku nodded.

"I did indeed feel the presence of Limbo vanish two months ago... that was you?" he asked. Gumball nodded.

"With a little help from Flint and Steel." Gumball said. "Hell, Steel pratically lived in my head for a week and guided me on how to stop them from taking over the town."

"Did they come in the version of old?" Eroku asked. Gumball tilted his head.

"No... Flint and Steel came here when Flint stole the Relic and Steel sealed both of them inside it. Ayann had decided to go in and look for them and we ended up working together to stop a madman and Limbo." Gumball siad. Master Eroku couldn't believe what he was hearing, but seeing this boy's eyes, he could tell that he meant every word. This boy fought alongside the three great heros of their clan while they were still young. This made Eroku smile.

"Gumball... was it?" Master Eroku asked. Gumball was taken aback a bit by the sudden adress.

"Err... yes sir?" Gumball nervously said. Master Eroku smiled.

"You have filled me with pride and honor. I no longer fear the sake of my life anymore. I will help you win this war along with my son." Master Eroku said. Nary looked in disbeliefe.

"You believe him?" she asked. Eroku chuckled.

"I may be old, but my eyes do not descieve me. I believe every word this boy said." Eroku said. They heard a rustling and Clin entered with tears in his eyes. Everyone was shocked by this. Clin ran to his father and hugged him. Eroku hugged back.

"Thanks father... I really appreciate it..." he said sniffling. Eroku let go and stood up.

"I shall gather the clan together. Nary... you go with Clin and help them win this war." Eroku said. Nary sighed in defeat and bowed.

"Yes Master Eroku." she said. Eroku then stood strong and proud.

"Now then, go complete your task. And come back alive. Dismissed!" Eroku said.

* * *

><p>Specter was knocked back onto the floor. He kicked flip up and crouched low. Ebony laughed maniacly as he was suspended in the air. The arua surrounded him like fire.<p>

"Aww, poor wittle Specter. Can't even land a single hit on me." Ebony grinned. Specter rushed toward him. Ebony held up his hand and spiked aura tails shot toward him. Specter flipped and dodged them. He swung his arm blade to disappate one that almost struck him. He then felt a pain go through his face. He twirled in the air and landed on his back, coughing out blood. His gas mask had flown off and landed next to him. The shadow of his hoodie still hid his face.

"Why do you insist on hiding your face all the time? I think I would rather feel uncomfortable having to wear that gas mask all the time." Ebony said with a yawn. Specter got up slowly and picked up his mask. He then held it toward Ebony. Ebony was rather confused by this. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked with suspicion.

"You don't recognize this?" Specter said with his true voice. "Look closely..." Ebony narrowed his eyes and stared at the mask. He gasped.

"That's..." Ebony began.

"The mask you wore when you killed my wife. I wear as a constent reminder on who I am truly hunting down to payback that little deed. I have finally found you... and now you shall be murdered... just like you did my wife!" He charged, arm blade drawn. Ebony tched and held out his hands, sending more spiked tailes at Specter. Specter was quicker then before. He expertly dodged every tail and got close to Ebony. Ebony pushed back off him, but not before getting cut in the face by Specter's arm blade. Specter flew back and recovered with a flip. His hoood fell off, thus revealing his face. Ebony traced the cut line. From his head to the tip of his nose. Blood dripped down. He was expecting it to heal, but it didn't. He then realized that this aura was more of pure malice with no love in it. With no love, there would be no healing.

"Dammit!" he roared. Specter grinned.

"Ready for round two?" Specter asked crouching low. His golden eyes glinted. Ebony began to well up into anger.

"You will die just like your pathetic wife!" Ebony rushed him. Specter charged at him. The collided.

* * *

><p>Gumball ducked as rubble fell on them. Looking up, he spotted yellow aura ontop of the building.<p>

"There! That's where that fox is!" Gumball pointed out. Everyone looked up. The aura had grown bigger.

"Is he gaining power?" Clin asked. The gang then heard the clanking of metal. They turned behind them and saw the black armor. They stood ready in their battle positions. But Gumball smiled and walked up to the armor. The gang watched him.

"Lydia... are you hunting down someone?" Gumball asked. Lydia gave a mute nod. She looked up to the building. Gumball followed her gaze. They heard more clanking sounds. Turning toward it, they saw Xmortis unarmored from the waist up. His fur gave off the aura like fire. His pupiless eyes stared at them. He summoned his sword. Turning to the building he pointed his sword at it. It glowed for a moment then dimmed. Lydia walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Xmortis nodded and turned to Gumball.

"Come..." Xmortis said. Gumball nodded.

"Guys, they are gonna give us a lift up." Gumball said grabbing hold of Xmortis's back. The gang seperated and Lydia and Xmortis jumped high up and landed on the building.

* * *

><p>Specter jumped back and bumped into something behind him. Startled, he turned quickly and saw an unarmored Xmortis. He had a couple of kids on his back. Lydia stood next to him and also had kids on her back. They descended from them and walked up to him. Specter looked at each of them.<p>

"You here to fight?" SPecter asked them. They all nodded. Specter smiled. He then caught gazes with the young husky.

"...Father..." Tin said. Specter nodded to him.

"You have grown, Tinnothen." Specter said. Tears began to fall from him.

"I finally found you... all this time... you were right there in front of me..." Tin said. He was cut off by a laugh.

"How cute. A little family reunion. But wait... there is something missing about your family. Yes... someone who is no longer in your lives!" Tin growled at the wolf.

"You insult my family again, Ebony, and you will be in a world of hurt." Specter said. The father and son drew their weapons and stood by each other.

"Let's avenge mother... together..." Tin said. Specter nodded.

"You aren't doing this alone." Gumball said stepping up.

"We are in too." Nary said draggin Clin up. Tick shuddered.

"I-I'm too scared to..." he said. Tin smiled.

"This isn't your fight, brother. You stay with Darwin and Penny. They will help you in case you have another episode." Tin said. The five of them stood side by side and challenged the force that was eminating from Ebony. Ebony seemed more serious now.

"Well... now this is quit a surprise for me..." he then chuckled and shook his head. "You flatter me with your sacrafices!" Ebony intensed the aura. This was it. The fight to put an end to all of this destruction. 'No...' Gumball thought. 'This is only the beginning.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another exciting chapter! However, I only gave away one detail away about Specter's true face. I won't describe his face because I think the mysterious look fits him quite nicely. Father and son finally reunited (you knew it was Specter all along lol) and thus a battle enuses. Find out next time tomorrow on how the fight plays out. <strong>

**P.S. I did all this while being sleep deprived. I never fell asleep on new years day and I have to apologize for the late upload. I had to spen time with family.**


	12. Elmore's Only Hope

**Ch. 12 Elmore's Only Hope**

* * *

><p>Ebony threw up his hands and a burst of aura split apart and landed on the edges of the building, creating a wall of aura fire.<p>

"There is one rule to this game we shall play... there is no running for your life. It's do or die!" Ebony held out his hands and a beam shot towards them. They jumped seperate ways to avoid it. Clin and Nary began throwing kunai. But they didn't do it like complete idiots. They were trained ninjas. Nary had dashed behind Ebony and they both attacked from both sides. Their kunai bounced harmlessly off of the barrier Ebony had created around himself. Ebony chuckled.

"Silly kids... your toys are usless against me." Ebony said. He then spun in a circle and the aura spread out in the area. Nary and Clin were both knocked down. Specter moved in for an attack. He jumped and dodged as Ebony lashed out whips at him. Specter got in close, but was slapped aside by Ebony's fist. Specter rolled to recover and landed next to Clin.

"Specter... spread the word to the others. I think we found his weak point." Clin said to him. Specter nodded. He then charged again. Tin had gotten close and was trying his best to fend off lashes of the whip. Specter jumped and sliced right through all the whips aimed at his son.

"Father!" Tin cried out. Even though Specter cut every single one, a few of them managed to graze him.

"Son, you shouldn't worry about me in a time llike this. Tell the others that Clin had managed to find a weak spot." Specter readied for another attack. Tin nodded. Gumball was using his claws to cut away at the aura whips that were swiping at him. Tin jumped in and spun as Gumball ducked. His arm blade disappated them.

"Thanks Tin." Gumball said. Tin pulled him up and patted his back.

"Clin has found a weak spot." Tin said.

"Where?" Gumball asked.

"He told us to gather up." Tin said.

"That is kinda difficult when we are in a middle of a battle." Gumball said narrowing his eyes. Tin winked at him.

"There is a little strategy everyone is follwing. It's strange how you don't see it." Tin said. Gumball nodded and they both ran toward Clin, avoiding more swipes. Clin was helping Nary cut away at an aura net that has caught her.

"Clin, where is his weak point?" Gumball said as he slashed at a lone whip that zipped toward them.

"Me and Nary looked for it. He is weaker in the back. The aura there is weaker than it is stronger in the front. All we have to do is get to his back and make a few good attackes to break it." Clin said as he freed Nary. There was a thud that sounded next to them. Specter rolled and landed on his back. He was sprawled out with a dazed look.

"Father!" Tin ran over to him. Specter kicked flipped up. He looked to them.

"Then let's make every hit count. Son, help me distract him. Clin, Nary and Gumball will attack from behind." Specter said. They all nodded. Ebony yawned and was stitting in the air bored out of his mind.

"You know, you are all starting to bore me... maybe I should encourage you to come at me... maybe your little friend there!" Ebony quickly launched a beam of aura at Penny. Penny was suddenly encased in a sphericle yellow transparent bubble.

"Penny!" Gumball said. He made a dash at them but was knocked by a whip that cut his cheek and sent him flying back. He hit the wall of aura which bursted around him and Gumball fell with a thud. Small aura particle burned on his sweater. Gumball painfully and slowly got up. Clin rushed over and helped him up.

"Pfft. Please kid. You are not hero material. You can't even save your little girlfriend here. And the way you are fighting is showing me you came here to unprepared, as if you want me to kill you... well... I'll be happy to oblige. Once you learn how to fight." Ebony laughed. Gumball clenched his fists.

"Just stick with the plan and the bastard won't know what hit him." Clin said into his ear. Gumball nodded. He was now running on adrenaline. Apparently, he has amazing adrenaline usage, meaning he could go on for four days on only that alone. "Ready... go!" Everyone engaged. Specter and Tin charged at the front. Ebony grinned and held out his hand. Arua bullets shot out rapidly. They stopped short and quickly avoided them. Nary and Clin rushed to Ebony's side. Ebony turned his attention to the four people attacking him. Clin and Nary threw any projectile they could find. Ebony was getting slightly annoyed by the constant projectiles being aimed at him. Then he realized. 'Four... weren't there...' He felt someone beside him. He turned to his side and saw Gumball with his claws drawn.

"Don't think about putting up that barrier again. I'd say it's useless now." Gumball said. He poked the bubble with his claw and jumped to catch Penny. He landed on his feet with Penny carried in his arms. Ebony looked so shocked.

"How did...?" He glanced down his back. He saw deep claw marks. What surprised him more was that he felt nothing striking his back. He didn't even feel the pain that should have been coursing through him.

"There should be one tip that power crazed people should acknowledge." Gumball said with a grin. "You will lose your humanity." Ebony panicked.

'I'm losing... my humanity?' All Ebony wanted was to have to power for his own use, not to become immortal. He never had the idea of becoming immortal. Who wants to see life change when you could live it to its' fullest? Ebony had his chance to live his life to the fullest, but he is now slowly becoming immortal.

"Grrrrr... No... I WILL NOT BECOME IMMORTAL!" Ebony gave out a terrifying roar. It echoed with a deep roar and a high screech. Ebony put a hand to his throat. He was gagging. Gumball pulled Penny behind him. Everyone watched as Ebony descended slowly. He was struggling to breath. He fell to all fours and choked. His hands and feet began to grow sharp claws. His body was beginnning to grow. His clothes some what ripped from the transformation that was happening to him. His eyes turned pupiless. His fangs grew out of his mouth . Gumball backed up with Penny as a massive form of a fierce beast stared at them.

"What happened to him?" Penny asked in horror. Gumball readied himself.

"He is consumed by the aura and his true being has taken over." Gumball said. The fox beast fur began to combine with the aura. It roared at them and rushed at Gumball and Penny. Gumball pushed Penny aside and took the tackle. Gumball was lifted and rammed into the wall of aura. It exploded around them. The force was enough that they broke through it.

"Gumball!" Penny cried. Everyone rushed over to look down at the falling creature and Gumball. Gumball was still on the head of Ebony. He climbed up over his back and almost rolled off from the strong wind rushing past them. He sank his claws into the aura fur. It felt like regular fur to him. Ebony landed onto the street. The cement cracked underneath them. Gumball was bucked off. He rolled across the street. He got up when he stopped and faced the fierce beast that had once been Ebony.

'How am I going to fight that?' Gumball thought to himself. Ebony growled and charged Gumball. Gumball reacted by placing a foot on the beast's muzzle and jumped over it. Gumball stumbled as he landed on flat ground. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something metal hit the cement. He turned to see Lydia extend her whip sword at the beast. The chained blade wrapped around the neck of the beast and she began to pull on it. Ebony fought back.

"Lydia?" Gumball asked. He jumped when Xmortis had appeared beside him without even making a sound. Maybe because of his lack of armor. His pupiless eyes looked at him. Gumball stared back. He could tell he was trying to tell him something. Xmortis summoned his sword and handed it to Gumball. "Wha? You want me to strike it?" Gumball asked. Xmortis nodded. Gumball had never used a sword before. And that one time didn't count either. He just swung wildly to cut up the veins that were extending out of Tyrone's disfigured body. Gumball took the sword. It felt lighter then it did when he used it against Tyrone. Gumball stepped forward and pointed the sword at Ebony. "Time to give back what you stole, Ebony!" Gumball shouted. He rushed him, holding the sword behind him and preparing to strike. Ebony swung his head to the right. Lydia was sent flying along with the motion, running into Gumball. Gumball got up spainfully.

Lydia stood up and pulled back her sword. The whip sheathed back into a normal blade.

"Lydia... what are we going to do?" Gumball asked her. She threw off her helm and revealed the black aura fured head. She looked at him.

"You mustn't give up hope yet, hero..." Lydia said. Her voice was angelic. It threw Gumball off. "Xmortis has handed you his sword... this is your fight... you must do this alone..." Gumball was shaking.

"B-but I'm just 12 years old. I can't do this all on my own..." Gumball said. Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even though I am just a copy of Xmortis's power, that hasn't stopped me from carrying out my duties. The sword you hold has the original power that surrounds Xmortis. You can use it to take back the aura that was stolen from him by using that sword. All you have to do is strike." The unarmored Xmortis gave a mute nod as he walked up. Lydia then faced him. "Xmortis... please... don't try looking for me again... I'm not who you thought I was all those years ago... I'm just a copy of your power..." Xmortis just stood silent. Ebony growled at them. Gumball looked at both of them and then gave a determined nod. "Alright... just leave it to me." Gumball said.

He took a step forward. Holding the sword with both hands, he pointed it at Ebony. "Your days of power are over Ebony! Time to send you where you truly belong!" Gumball ran toward Ebony. Ebony rushed him. Gumball got lucky on his timing. He swung the sword and it smacked Ebony's face. The beast lost its' footing and it fell to the floor. Gumball watched as the sword absorbed some of the aura that was taken out of Ebony. Ebony's beast form shrunk a bit. Ebony shook off the hit and turned to Gumball. He swiped his claws at him. Gumball swung the sword and it bounced off the claws with a metal clang. Gumball stumbled back and fell. Ebony punced him and tried to bite him. Gumball avoided the snaps. Gumball yelled as he stabbed the sword into the beast's stomache. It roared and stood on its' hind legs. Gumball rolled out of the way as the claws came down on him. The aura was being absorbed as the sword stayed in the belly of the beast. Gumball stood up and felt pain shot through him. He looked at his right arm and saw that it had been clawed. The blood trailed down his arm.

* * *

><p>"He did it!" Penny cheered.<p>

"Way to go Gumball!" Darwin cheered along. Carrie held up her hand.

"Not quite." she said. They looked at her.

"She's right." Tin said. "The sword may not be the key to retaining all of the aura. But something else." Specter looked at the figure of Lydia.

"We have to tell them..." Specter said. He picked up his gas mask and put it on. Throwing his hoodie over his head, he began to make his way down the building.

* * *

><p>The aura around Ebony has completely been absorbed into the sword. Xmortis walked over and drew out the sword from Ebony's gut. Ebony gasped for air and coughed up blood. He slowly got up and glared at Gumball.<p>

"You will pay for that one... kid..." he said. Gumball unsheathed his claws.

"Wanna bet?" Gumball said. Ebony pulled out a handgun from his belt and pointed it at him. Gumball's face fell. "Ooooh..." Ebony maniacly laughed.

"I must thank you for freeing me of that curse I was going through. But now I want that power back." he said with an evil grin.

"You havn't learned from the first time, have you... boss." a voice said. Specter walked trough the rubble and debrie. He had put on his gas mask and hoodie.

"Specter?... I should have killed you from the start." Ebony said.

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL FREAKINGLY! I have enough time to full fill that promise I made to you guys. The event that happened to me was more bad then I had thought. I have three possible reasons why I hadn't been on. <strong>

**1. One of my school grades had dropped unexpectedly and I had to get that fixed. (damn the teachers for late grade updates.) **

**2. Final exams are coming up and I have to study for them. **

**3. This is possibly the only day I will have to write up these chapters, cus my parents are up in houstan for today.**

**Well, here is the 12th chapter. Hopefully I didn't disappoint. You could say this is part one. Part two is the next chapter.**


	13. Elmore's Only Hope pt 2

**Ch. 13 Elmore's Only Hope pt. 2**

* * *

><p>There was a mexican stand off. Ebony pointed the gun between Gumball and Specter.<p>

"At the state you are in, you better decide quickly... you are losing alot of blood." Specter said. Ebony growled.

"Shut up! All I ever wanted was to live my life to the fullest! Have the ultimate power and be free! You took all that away from me! All of it!" Ebony shouted.

"No Ebony... you did that to yourself." Gumball said. The others have finally reached them.

"Gumball, you are hurt!" Penny said rushing over. Ebony shot at the ground where Penny was about to step. She back up a bit.

"Leave her out of this!" Gumball said. Ebony grinned evily and shrugged.

"Oh dear... however do you mean?" he pointed the gun and a shot rang through the area. Penny fell to floor. Gumball stared horrified.

"Penny!" Gumball cried out. He ran over to her and held her in his arms. Penny looked tired all of a sudden. She was gasping for air. The bullet had hit her in the chest. Tin and Specter immediatly tackled Ebony. They each grabbed his arms and pinned him down.

"Let me go!" Ebony shouted. Specter drew out his arm blade.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this... for Sara." Specter stabbed the blade into Ebony's neck. Ebony gurgled. Specter slowly twisted the blade in deeper. Specter leaned in close to Ebony's ear. "I'll see you in hell." he said in a whisper. Ebony then fell motionless. Specter drew out his blade and sheathed it back in his hoodie. Gumball craddled Penny.

"Penny, just hold on. we will get you some help." Gumball said.

"Way ahead of you." Carrie said. She motioned over and a passing ambulance pulled over. Two band aids came out and immediatly began to get to work. THey pulled out a bed and together, carried Penny onto it. The gang watched as they placed her in the back of the ambulance and drive off. Gumball sighed.

"What's wrong Gumball? I'm sure Penny will be okay." Darwin comforted. Gumball shook his head.

"I know she will too... but... I broke my own promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to her..." Gumball said glumly.

"Gumball, she will be fine. Trust me." Carrie said. Gumball just stared into the ground. Suddenly, a cracking noise sounded. Everyone turned and Xmortis's was holding out his sword. He seemed to be struggling to keep it under controle. A bolt of yellow lighting shot out and hit Gumball. Gumball flew back and hit the ground. His vision was blurry. Still feeling a bit of shock, he stood up and shook off the blurrieness.

"Well... that was a shock." Gumball said walking over to Darwin. Darwin had the look of surprise. Gumball waved a hand in front of him. "Dude, you okay?" Gumball asked him. He followed his gaze and gasped. The place where he once stood before being bolted away stood someone else. He looked exactly like Gumball. But... not the same color. His fur is gray. He wore the same clothes as Gumball, but his sweater was black and the end of his sweater sleeves were gray. The rolloed up inside of his jeans were gray also. His eye are red and glowed. He stretched and looked around. He then spotted the group of people staring at him. He hmphed.

"The hell you people looking at? Never seen a cat before?" he said with a grin. His voice was more calm and cool. He then spotted Gumball. Their gazes held for a good minute.

"You are...?" Gumball began.

"The names Dark. And you are...?" the cat began.

"Gumball Watterson..." Gumball was utterly speechless. He was seeing his double. Plain as day! Dark walked past Gumball. He stopped and spoke over his shoulder.

"Hey, faker. Best not to get in my way..." Dark said. He then walked down the torn street. Everyone didn't know what to say. GUmball broke the silence with a groan.

"Aww man! First Ebony and now this? Man, my life is becoming more difficult to handle." Gumball slumped.

"Who was that?" Darwin asked. Lydia walked over next to them.

"That is the being Gumball would have truly become if he wasn't pure..." Lydia said.

"What are you saying?" Gumball asked.

"Xmortis's sword had reacted to your aura. It may have sensed the darkness that has been sleeping deep down inside you. And when the sword hit you with that bolt, it awoke that darkness in you. Your darkness must have been strong so it had created the creature we all have seen." Lydia said. Xmortis walked up and stood next to Lydia.

"Xmortis... I'm sorry that I have left you so soon. But please... stop trying to find me. Even if you brought me back, I wouldn't be the same." Lydia walked past him and stood next to Specter. Specter nodded.

"Father... what are you planning to do?" Tin asked. Specter patted his son's head.

"I am going to help Lydia with a certian business that we both need to take care of." Specter drew out his arm blade. "This blade is out for another persons blood, and Lydia is gonna help me find him." Tin looked down with tears in his eyes. Tick comforted him. Specter sighed and pulled off his gas mask. He handed it to Tin. Tin looked between the two.

"Why are...?" Specter held up a hand to stop Tin.

"You are my son. And even though our encounter was short, I don't want you to be left alone thinking you don't have parents. Keep that mask as a reminder that there is someone who still cares for you and misses you dearly. Also, your mother wanted you to have this." He reached for his neck and took off a pendent. He handed it to Tin. Tin opened it and there was the face of his mother and father smiling to him. Tin looked up to his father.

"Specter... we must leave at once." Lydia said. Specter got up.

"Take care of yourself, son. I have a house you and your little friend can crash in. Make yourself at home." Specter handed him the keys and walked toward Lydia. Lydia summoned a portal similar to the one Flint and Steel went through. With a last wave, they both went right through it. Xmortis took a step forward, but Gumball stopped him.

"It's for the best." Xmortis stared at him and gave a silent nod. He then spun on his heels and vanished into a wisp of aura. The Street Rats were all that was left. They gathered in a small circle.

"Did we really save the town?" Darwin asked. Carrie shook her head.

"No. Not yet. There are still Plague members running around. We have to find a way to stop them." she said.

"And you can leave that to me kids." a voice said. They turned around and saw Blitz. The military had arrived.

"I noticed you fought another person who was power crazed?" he asked looking at the corpse of Ebony. Gumball nodded sadly.

"But not without a few casualties... you see... Penny-" he was cut off by a car screeching to a halt. It was his parents and little sister.

"Gumball! Darwin! We have been looking all over for you two!" Nicole said running up and taking them into her arms. She gasped when she saw the claw marks on Gumball's arm. "Did you get into a fight with an animal? You all should go home, it's dangerous here!" she said.

"Mom, we are okay... although, I wish I could say the same about Penny..." Gumball said.

"What happened?" Anais asked.

"I'll explain along the way to the hospital." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>"It's great to see you all..." Penny said weakly. The IV bag was all set up. SHe had just gotten out of surgery. THey had to remove the bullet and she was feeling awful. Gumball and his friends were gathered around her hospital bed. Her parents and little sister were the first to here the news, so they rushed over and arrived before Gumball and his friends did.<p>

"Will my daughter be all right?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked the nurse.

"She will be perfectly fine Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. All she needs is rest. WHy don't you all come back tomorrow. The hospital is filling up pretty fast with injured patients and it will be a while before the actual head doctor can see her." the nurse said. Nicole looked at Gumball. She knelt down to him.

"Don't stay too long." she said. They all walked out. Clin, Gumball and Tin stayed behind.

"Gumball... I have to apologize..." Clin began. There was a knock on the door. Blitz walked in.

"Good evening, soldiers. How is your little friend doing?" Blitz asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better..." Penny said with a tired smile.

"That's great to hear." Blitz said. Then he turned his attention to the three boys. "Now, tell me all abou what had happened." Gumball, Clin and Tin took turns in explaing the fight between them and Ebony. Blitz listened in intently.

"I see..." Blitz said. "And you say that the faction members still run amock in town?"

"Yes sir." Clin said. Blitz nodded.

"Thank you. Now if only I had some sort of idea as to where I could strike them where they hide." he said.

"I think I have an idea..." Tin said. "I think I remember when me and Tick were at the port. We saw them doing business with the captin of a ship. The ship was called the _Black Stahli _I think." Blitz stood up.

"I'll see what I can do from there. Thank you, soldiers. Now go home and get some rest." He stood up, saluted and walked out. Tin and Clin bid Gumball good night and walked out. He then turned to Penny.

"Penny... I'm so sorry..." Gumball said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked tiredly.

"I broke my promise to you..." Gumball said glumly.

"You made a promise to me?... I don't... remember any promises recently?..." Penny said.

"It was a promise to myself and to you. A promise that I intended to keep. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to you... and I broke that promise..." Gumball said. Penny smiled weakly.

"Men push themselves too hard... I never got that about them... but... knowing you... you out beat the rest..." Penny said. Gumball smiled softly.

"Thanks Penny... guess I'm just gonna have to make it up to you some how." Gumball said. He did something he didn't expect he could do by himself. He kissed Penny on the fore head. Penny smiled and began to fall asleep. "Good night Penny... get well..." Gumball walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised! Two chapters. Idk if I might type tomorrow, but I'll see what I can do to get in some time to write the final two chapters. This story maybe short, but I wanted this to be the building point of the next two stories. Now let me tell you about Dark. You know how I said I like to pit opposites together? Well, The soon to be rivarly between Gumball and Dark will show you why I like to pit opposites together. You will see more of Dark possibly in the next chapter or the third story. I'm pretty sure most of it will be the third story. Anyway, hope I didn't rush them. At least, when I type it doesn't feel rushed to me.<strong>


	14. Dark Gumball's Double

**Ch. 14 Dark... Gumball's Double**

* * *

><p>Dark walked down the street. He was seeing people being terrorized and getting into fights. He just tched and kept walking. Then, a group of bandanaed men stood in his way. They held pipes and chains.<p>

"Well, aren't you the cool type. Too bad you just walked down the path to your death." one said. Dark just looked at him cooly.

"You really think you can take me on?" Dark challenged. "Then put your money where mouth is." The man growled and charged.

"You are asking for it!" the man shouted. Dark smirked and was suddenly gone. The man stopped and looked around. The others were just as confused as he was.

"Where did he go?" one of the men asked. The man who charged felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and to his surprise, saw the gray dark cat floating above him. He was standing normarly in the air.

"Still want to go at me?" Dark smirked evily. The man was frightened that he swung the pipe at Dark. Dark caught it and countered by kicking the man in the face. The man fell onto the floor bloodied. Dark was no longer floating and landed gracefully on flat ground. Dark then turned to the others. They hesitated. Then all at once, they charged. Dark closed his eyes, looked down and held out his hand to them.

"Dark Chaos." he said. Suddenly, the men were surrounded in purple falmes.

"W-what the hell?" one said out loud. They all turned to the figure of Dark walking slowly through the flames. Not a single burn. He stopped and stared at them.

"This is where you will die." He swiped his hand across in the air. "Dark Spear." The men were heard screaming. Dark looking arrows pierced through them in a barrage from all sides. Some exploded into blood and giblets while others lost body parts. Dark doused the flames by spinning with his hand out to his side. The people around him all had stopped to see what was going on. Dark stood in the middle of the blood bath. Dark looked up and was suddenly gone.

"W-where did he go?" one citizen asked.

"Look! Up there!" one shouted pointing up. Dark was floating high above.

"Listen well you pathetic wastes of flesh... I will kill all who will stand in my way... Do not interfere with my mission!" Dark had purple bolts surrounding him. Then, with a blinding flash, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Gumball watched the annoucment Dark had made. He had projected his voice through out the town to where everyone could hear. He and his family were in their front yard.<p>

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"He sounded like you Gumball... only more calm and cool." Nicole said. Gumball tched.

"He calls himself Dark. Not only that, he is my doppleganger. You know, the bad version of me." Gumball said. "I'm sure what ever he is looking for is nowhere in the town. Let's call it a night."

* * *

><p>Tin looked down at the keys Specter had given him. He followed the directions and stood outside a big two story green house. Tick patted his back.<p>

"At least we would have a bed and new clothes." Tick said. Tin shook his head.

"I wasn't really planning on staying. After I have found my father, I was planning on going back to the orphanage where we can go with the Street Rats again." Tin said.

"Well, the new recruite we hired before coming here had good leadership skills. I'm sure he is taking good care of our brothers and sisters." Tick said.

"Yeah... you are right." Tin said with a smile.

"And besides... I've been hearing the voices a lot less then I did in Britian. It's as if this place is curing me of my problems." Tick said joyfully.

"So, they arn't as bad?" Tin asked trying to make sure. Tick nodded. Tin smiled and used the key to unlock the door. When they entered, they were greeted by a bird dressed as a butler.

"Ah, you must be the new owners of this house. Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Soloven. I will be your butler. Your father has left some money for you." The bird said. Tin and Tick exchanged glances. "Right this way, young masters." Soloven led them down into the basement which was surprisingly clean and organized. A huge vault waited for them. Soloven entered in the combination and the vault opened. Tin and Tick were speechless. The vault was filled with at least a million dollars, if not, a billion! Whatever the case was, the vault was full of it.

"My father is wealthy?" Tin asked weakly, still surprised by the amount of money.

"He managed his own accounts and bills accordingly and it rewarded him greatly. He was very intellegent when it came to money. He even planned his visit for you. And it seemed to have work. Now then, allow me to show you the rest of the house." Soloven said. The two boys saw all the wealthy stuff Specter had kept in the house. He even had a top notch security system to keep burglers out. They were introduced to their room. On one corner was a full size bed and a big wardrobe against the wall. To the side of the bed just a few inches away was a desk that had alot of arts and crafts with it. Across the side of the room was a big plasma screen TV that had bean bag chairs in front of it with a game consoule plugged into it. Posters of bands and game title outlined the wall.

"Whoa..." Tin and Tick said in unison.

"There are alot more then this, I assure you. But it is best for you young masters to get some rest. Good night to you both. Breakfast will be ready in the morning." Soloven said. He closed the door leaving the still jaw wide opened duo to observe their surrounding.

* * *

><p>Clin walked down the street with Nary. He had pulled out his big headphones and had them around his neck. Nary could hear a catchy beat coming out of it. However, Clin didn't look all to interested in the music.<p>

"What's wrong?" Nary asked tilting her head in a worried look. Clin shook his head.

"I'm just tired. After all that has happened, it is all too convient. We still need to meet up with father and tell them that the leader is dead." Clin said.

"Dude, I'm sure he is fine. Gumball is alot stronger then he looks." Nary said resting her arms behind her head. Clin was silent. He placed his skull designed headphones on and stayed silent. Nary sighed.

"Becareful out here... I'll go tell master Eroku the news." Nary jumped up and vanished. Clin just kept walking.

'I let my new friends get hurt... some of them almost got killed... and I couldn't do much of anything... it was almost like losing half of my family all over again...' he stopped and sensed someone's strong presence. He spun on his heels and saw Dark staring at him. Clin pulled off his headphones and laid them around his neck.

"Yo. What do you want?" Clin asked.

"You are my first lead on to where I can find my objective." Dark said.

"I don't know your objective, nor do I care right now. Go bug someone else." Clin said turning around. He ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick from Dark. He had teleported in front of Clin. Clin backflipped on his hands to gain some distance between him and Dark.

"Hey man, I didn't attack you, so why are you attacking me?" Clin asked.

"Now that I got your attention, I need to ask you... do you know where a certian artifact is?" Dark asked. Clin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Artifact?" Clin had to think on this. Dark looked down and shook his head.

"Judging by your expression, you have no idea what it even is. That's half of my time wasted." Dark spun on his heels and began to walk down the street. Clin watched him go. It is hard to believe that that is Gumball's double. The attitude was just plain rude. But Clin didn't want to get into a fight. He put back on his headphones and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>CArrie floated in front of the hospital gates. She wanted to pay Penny a late night visit. She hovered all the way up to her hospital room. Penny was awake in her hospital bed. She seemed to just stare off into space.<p>

"Sup, girl?" Carrie greeted. Penny looked over.

"Carrie!" she winced when she tried to get up. Carrie laid her back down.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that in the state you are in. You know how much Gumball will freak out about that." Carrie said. Penny smiled weakly.

"What brings you by so late?" she asked.

"Just wanted to drop in and say hi." Carrie said. Penny giggled.

"Thanks Carrie... I really appreciate it." Penny said weakly. Carrie then found it hard to confront her.

"Penny... about Gumball..." Carrie began.

"What about him?" Penny asked.

"Well, you see... after you were taken to the hospital... something bad had happened to him." Carrie said.

"Really, cus' he was just fine when he visited me." Penny said. Carrie shook her head.

"He has alot more problems to face now... you see... Xmortis's sword went haywire and shot Gumball with a bolt of lighting." Carrie explained.

"Oh dear..." Penny said sadly.

"And not only that, it seem the shock had manifested Gumball's inner dark self."Carrie said.

"Gumball has been... corrupted?" Penny asked in a sickly worried voice.

"Nonono, he hasn't turned bad. He just now has a double who is running around town trying to looking for something." Carrie said.

"Oh... that is bad... poor Gumball... I didn't want to be a burden to him and now... theses past couple of months are starting to stress him out..." Penny said. Carrie nodded. There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Hey Carrie?" Penny spoke up. "Let's make a pact... We shall not be a burden to ourselves let alone Gumball. i vow to protect Gumball at any cost." Penny said. Carrie looked at her and smiled.

"Same here girlfriend." Carrie said. Penny smiled and yawned.

"Now I better get back to bed... I am very tired and weak. Good night Carrie." Penny said.

"Night Penny." Carrie floated through the wall and took off toward her house's direction. Penny laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dark ran through alot of questions and answers through his mind. He then looked down at his clothing.<p>

"The faker needs a better fashion design." Dark said. He went up to a clothing store and climbed through the rubble and into the building. There were a couple of people hiding in the place. They took notice of Dark, giving him suspicious looks. Dark ignored them and looked through the clothing to see what he saw fit. He found what he wanted. He threw off the sweater and replaced it a black zip up jacket with red stripes trailing from the shoulders down to the hands. He found some fingerless gloves with a black rose etched into the fabric. He examined his style in the mirror. Approving it he walked out the store but stopped and looked at the people looking at him.

"Like to speak up?" Dark asked. They stood silent. When no one stepped forward, Dark began to walk down the street. He ran the one objective into his mind.

'I must look for that artifact... so I can summon the all mighty being and show the world who has the ultimate power.' Dark thought. 'And if that faker gets in my way, I will kill him...'

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! You could say it's a bit of an R&amp;R for the characters. However, the conclusion will be the next chapter. SPOILER! It's a fight of the opposites. Exams are tomorrow though, so I may have little time to work on it. Oh well, we will have to see next time! <strong>

**Character Bio:**

**Dark: Gumball's dark look a like who's main purpose is to find the ultimate being and challenge it to take over as the next ultimate being. The rivalry to see who is the real Gumball could be shown anytime Gumball and Dark meet.**


	15. Gumball vs Dark

**Ch. 15 Gumball vs. Dark**

* * *

><p>Gumball sat at his art desk. The Relic sat on its' back on the table. Gumball traced the runes with his finger. He was running scenarios through his head. Him meeting the brothers again. His present to them sat unopened and dusty next to the Relic. Gumball sighed.<p>

"Dude? You should get some sleep. It's 1 in the morning." Darwin said sleepily. He had woken up to check on Gumball. Gumball shook his head.

"I'm not tired." he said.

"Do you want to pass out again like you did a couple months ago?" Darwin asked him. Gumball thought on this. He hoped it would happen again, but this time, he didn't want to wake up after it. He wanted this nightmare to go away. Gumball could feel it. He was slowly going insane from all the stuff that has been happening to him. He felt trapped. Trapped like a mouse in a maze. Each corner he turns, there is always something there that would cause him problems. The obstacles were getting more harder to navigate through.

"I don't really know." Gumball said. "I actually want all that has happened to... you know... not have happened. But.. somehow along with that feeling is... gratefull. AS if I am gratefull that I am living through this. More importantly..." He turned to his friend. "I think I am going insane." Darwin looked at him from his fish bowl.

"Any symptons?" he asked. Gumball was confused.

"Err... going insane has symptons?" Gumball asked.

"Of course. It's a mental illness. Usually the psychos like Tyrone and Ebony had it. But most of the times it isn't that dangerous." Darwin explained. Gumball gave him a narrow eyed look.

"Enlighten me." Gumball said. Darwin gave a nervous smile.

"Err... That's all I know about it. Anais was the one that explained it to me." Darwin said.

"Oh, then let's go ask her." Gumball said jumping out of his seat.

"But she is sleeping. And you know what happenes when she doesn't get her sleep." Darwin said with a nervous look.

"Oh yeah... I forgot..." Gumball said shaking a bit. They both sighed.

"Come on... let's get some sleep." Darwin said sinking back down into his fish bowl. Gumball crawled into the bottom bunk and pulled up the coveres.

"I guess so..." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>Dark stood outside a small blue house. The artifact he was looking for was emminating from this house. He watched the window at the top of the house dim to black.<p>

"Hmph, folls won't even know what hit 'em." Dark said to himself with a smirk. In a single bound, he landed on the front roof of the house quietly. He peered in and to his surprise...

"Well, well. It seems the faker lives here. That makes it even better." His eyes glinted as he spotted tha Relic. "Target spotted." Dark unsheathed a claw and drew a big circle on the window. He popped it right out and quietly climbed into the room. He tip toed over to the Relic and picked it up. The runes glowed. Dark could feel the power from it. The power of the all mighty being of darkness. He examined the runes.

'Ye who holdeth the relic must obide byeth thy law of purity. Thus, ye shalle be chosen as thy guardian of Limbo.' Dark read in his mind. He looked at the sleeping blue cat. 'So... he has been handed over the job as the guardian of this Relic. Well, he isn't doing a swell job at it.' Dark began to climb out of the window. He suddenly was tackled from behind and went tumbling down the slope of the house. He slid across the street and stopped on the other side of the street. He looked back to see who had tackled him.

"This is not yours." Gumball said. He was fully awake. He picked up the Relic and stuffed it under his arm. Dark closed his eyes.

"Do you know why you still have that Relic?" Dark asked him. Gumball was hesitant.

"I don't know and I really don't care. All I know is that you aren't getting your fake hands on this!" Gumball said.

"Are you comparing yourself to me?" Dark shook his head and chuckled. He then glared threateningly at Gumball with a smirk. "You're not good enough to be my fake." Gumball smirked and placed th Relic down.

"Then put your money where your mouth is!" Gumball unsheathed his claws and crouched low. Dark shook his head.

"Foolish fake." Dark unsheathed his claws. They charged each other and their claws clashed.

* * *

><p>Gumball ducked an overhead swipe and countered an with upward kick.<p>

'Man, Clin and Penny really helped me in learning these moves. I should be thankful for them... considering...' his thoughts were cut off.

"Fool!" Dark kneed him in the gut. "Don't get distracted!" He pushed Gumball behind him and chopped his neck. Gumball felt the pain shoot right through him. Gumball knelt, gasping for air. "If you think you can protect the seal of Limbo, you are doing an awful job at it! You can't even focus on a fight. Pathetic!" Dark tched. He turned and picked up the Relic.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gumball said getting up shakely.

"I'm gonna prove that I am the ultimate being. Starting with this." Dark held up the Relic. Gumball took a step forward and felt dizzy. Suddely, he saw Tyrone and Ebony standing next to Dark. They were in their mangled states.

"Poor pathetic boy!" Ebony laughed.

"You are all fools to even think you can stop darkness from being released!" Tyrone said.

"W-what the?" Gumball was terrified. Dark loomed over ominously. Gumball backed up. The whole world around him began to shatter into a thousand glass shards. He gripped his head and shook it. He could hear the laughing voices of Tyrone and Ebony. Dark held the Relic under his arm, looking at Gumball with a curious look.

"What did you see?" Dark asked but with a as-if-I-care tone. Gumball shook his head more and got down on his paws with his claws extended.

"I-it's nothing... sorry about that. I'm more focused now." Gumball said with a determined look. He ignored the laughing voices of the two psychos he had defeated and focused on Dark. Dark cracked his fingers.

"About time. But even still... a fake like you is no match for the real one." Dark said. Gumball charged and swiped at Dark. Gumball swung at nothing. Dark had vanished. Gumball looked around, keeping his guard up.

"Dark Spear!" Dark's voice rang out. Gumball covered his face and closed his eyes as he felt himself being cut by a thousand daggers. His sweater and jeans began to tear. Gumball took a risk. He dived and rolled. He managed to avoid the rest of the spears. Gumball felt blood trickle down his arms, legs and cheek. Gumball sensed Dark's presence behind him. He turned and looked up ontop of his house. Dark stood on the edge and was tapping his foot.

"Not bad. But I'm sure you won't last long after that." Dark said. Dark held out his hand. Gumball felt a burst of air hit him. He flew back and broke through the porch railing. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Ow..." Gumball stood up painfully.

"Now do you see who I truly am? I'm the real true being. You cannot defeat me!" Dark said.

_Geez... you maniacs always underestimate us... guess it is time for us to help... _

A voice had echoed through their minds. The Relic glowed and began to shake roughly. Dark was hit with a burst of air and was sent flying into the air. He bounced off the street a couple of times before rolling to his feet.

"The hell?" Dark said in surprise. Gumball looked up and saw the Relic floating.

_It's all up to you now... use it at the right moment..._

The voice said in Gumball's mind. The voice was some how familiar. He then took notice of his strength returning to him. He was hopping that his wounds and tears would stitch themselves back together like last time, but he just felt his strength return. Dark was prepared for Gumball to attack. Gumball grinned and charged off the porch and right up to Dark. Dark ducked backward and avoided the swing. But he didn't seem to react fast enough. He felt the top of his eye bleeding. Gumball had grazed him.

'Hmm... he has gotten faster. Better stall as long as i can.' Dark bobbed and weaved at the barrage of swings Gumball threw at him. He blocked one and went for the other block, but felt himself halted. Gumball had grabbed his arm.

"Don't get distracted!" Gumball retorted as he headbutted Dark. Dark stumbled backward.

"Dammit!" Dark strifed as Gumball swung again. This time, Dark brought his foot up into Gumball's gut. Gumball felt the wind leave him. He was suddenly being balanced at the tip of Dark's foot. Dark smirked, spun on his heel and swung his leg, throwing Gumball off it. Gumball rolled on his side. He gasped for air.

"Owwww..." Gumball groaned as he got up. Dark walked up and grabbed Gumball by the neck and held him up. He tightend his grip around Gumball's neck.

"I have to admit, that did take me by surprise. However, it didn't take long to read your movements." Dark said.

'What? He could read my movements in that short amount of time?' Gumball's vision became blurry.

_Release!..._

Dark felt himself let go of Gumball.

"W-what?" Dark looked at his hand. He tried to fight back over controle of his hand, yet it managed to reach his neck. He was soon being chocked. Dark gagged for air.

_It's not right to pray on the weak... Begone!... _

Suddenly, Dark was enshrouded in yellow transparent aura. And then he was gone. Vanished. Gumball took a moment to get himself back together. He got up and walked over to the Relic. It laid on the grass. Gumball picked it up and stared at it.

'Was that... him?' Gumball couldn't think. He felt his knees buckle underneathe him. 'Guess I did tire myself out.' Gumball thought with a small laugh. He fell face forward into the grass. His entire body not responding to commands. He gave and laid there. Battered and cut, Gumball slowly began to pass out. 'Hopefully... I can get away from all this. I never want to wake up from this nightmare... never again...'

Blackness...

* * *

><p><strong>Exams are over! And what more is there to celebrate then to upload another chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload it. I got a bit distracted. I also apologize if the ending sucked, but what can I do. I know... make the third story have a better ending then the other two. Do not worry, you will see Gumball and his intense rivalry with Dark in the next book: <strong>

**The Amazing World of Gumball: The Rise of Darkness**

**Also, I'll be bringing back some familiar faces in the third story. See keep a look out. **

**And lastly, if you have any questions, feel free to pm them to me and I will try my best to reply to you. Cheers!**


End file.
